A Amante Comprada
by Hiwako
Summary: Após passar pela humilhação de ser esnobado por Sakura, Syaoran vê sua oportunidade de vingança. Em troca de livrá-la de uma acusação de roubo, ele tem a moça em mãos, podendo tirar todo proveito que quiser a partir disso. Ou ao menos poderia, se a inocência dela não estivesse em jogo. Vale a pena enfrentar as dificuldades por conta do prazer? • Sakura x Syaoran •
1. I

**Autora: **Lynne Graham.

**Título original: **Mistress Bought and Paid For.

Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Syaoran Li: o bilionário do setor de softwares; olhava o mar do convés de seu mega iate _Lestara_. Construído sob medida, com as exatas especificações do dono, o iate era um palácio flutuante, considerado o mais bonito e sofisticado já feito. Completo, tinha dois heliportos, uma sala de cinema, uma piscina e um barco na popa.

No entanto, Syaoran estava irritado com alguns pequenos detalhes que não lhe agradavam.

Seus convidados, porém, falavam do iate com entusiasmo e admiração.

▬ Incrível!

▬ A embarcação mais luxuosa que já vi!

▬ Você tem um hospital particular... Uau! É só o que tenho a dizer.

▬ A sala da ginástica e a quadra basquete são surpreendentes...

▬ A vista da parede de vidro no casco do navio é maravilhosa.

▬ Sessenta empregados na tripulação a seu dispor... Deve ser sentir como um rei.

O perfil belo e bronzeado estava inclinado e distante, os olhos chocolates expressavam desânimo. Syaoran permanecia olhando para o horizonte. Um **rei**? Não era como se sentia. Perguntou a si mesmo se não havia trazido companhia a bordo para exprimir por ele o que já não conseguia dizer ou sentir. Cada vez mais, apenas esportes radicais e aquisições de impulso proporcionavam satisfação a Syaoran. Nascido em berço de outro, havia descoberto que poucas experiências ou mesmo posses superavam as expectativas.

▬ Está sabendo da última fofoca? – A socialite Meiling Morgan perguntou com o seu esnobe sotaque inglês, quando ele saiu de seu devaneio. – Sobre a Sakura Kinomoto. – continuou.

Syaoran ficou visivelmente tenso ao ouvir aquele nome e as risadas femininas em seguida.

▬ Londres inteira está sabendo do boato. Quero só ver como ela vai sobreviver na cadeia.

▬ De quem você está falando? – Eriol Hiiragizawa, seu amigo, perguntou.

▬ Sakura Kinomoto... A modelo que começou a sair com Yukito Tsukishiro. A carreira dela afundou depois que ele foi pego com drogas e ela sumiu do mapa. – lembrou Meiling ao colega, em tom irônico. – Há cerca de dois meses ela tentou dar a voltar por cima promovendo um evento beneficente.

▬ Ah, sim. Lembro que ela organizou um desfile de moda para levantar fundos para uma instituição de caridade. Parece que foi um fracasso. – comentou Eriol, dando a entender que o assunto podia ser encerrado ali mesmo.

Indiferente à deixa de que o assunto não era o mais apropriado, Meiling continuou a contar o resto da história.

▬ Kinomoto convenceu algumas colegas de profissão a desfilar de graça e doar o cachê para a instituição. E ela acabou enfiando o dinheiro da arrecadação no bolso e roubando as pobres criancinhas cegas!

Uma faísca brilhou nos olhos de Syaoran. Ele achou pateticamente divertida a tentava de Eriol de calar Meiling. Era evidente que Meiling não fazia idéia de que Sakura e Syaoran haviam tido um efêmero caso amoroso. Foi um curto período, dezesseis meses antes, quando Syaoran pôs os olhos em Sakura pela primeira vez, num desfile em Paris.

Elegante, esbelta, de curvas sinuosas, ela havia entrado na passarela triunfante, como uma verdadeira rainha. Os cabelos curtos, completamente ruivos, penteados para trás deixavam o lindo rosto à mostra, que brilhava como raios de sol. Os olhos enormes, de um verde, esmeralda penetrante, o cegaram quando os foram apresentados.

Ao conhecê-lo, ela deu um sorriso que era a representação fiel da indiferença. Acostumada a reações imediatas de admiração e bajulações, Syaoran ficou intrigado e seu desejo por ela aumentou ainda mais pela sensação rara de desafio. Havia ficado ansioso para descobrir até que ponto ela conseguiria manter o ingênuo joguinho, que, na opinião dele, não tinha outro propósito senão aumentar seu interesse por ela.

Porém, ele havia subestimado a obscena ambição de sua mais nova vítima. Apesar de, na época, ainda não saber, ele não havia sido o único homem rico na mira de Sakura. Além disso, ela estava buscando algo mais que apenas um caso sem compromisso. Depois de algumas saídas, ele a convidou para passar um fim de semana na casa de campo. Lá, Sakura se fez de donzela e se recusou a dormi no mesmo quarto que ele. De madrugada, no entanto, ela foi embora com um dos convidados de Syaoran: um cantor de rock libertino que tinha o dobro da idade de Sakura, famoso pelo dispendioso hábito de se casar com menininhas com idade para ser sua filha.

Ao anunciar, com estardalhaço, o noivado com Sakura, Yukito Tsukishiro valorizou, e muito, seu cachê. Infelizmente, para Sakura, o destino cruel interveio, provando que o esforço para se dar bem não a havia levado a lugar algum, no final das contas.

Com um sinal quase imperceptível, Syaoran chamou o assistente, que foi, sem seguida, até ele. Enquanto os convidados eram servidos com um almoço no deque principal, Syaoran estava em seu escritório, recebendo todas as informações que desejava. Um telefonema ao editor de um jornal de âmbito nacional foi suficiente para que Syaoran tirasse todas as suas dúvidas. O editor revelou que Sakura estava ajudando a polícia a solucionar o caso, mas que a situação não estava boa para o lado dela. Afinal, quem teria compaixão por uma pessoa acusada de roubar dinheiro de crianças carentes?

Um sorriso confidente e exultante se formou lentamente na face de Syaoran. Ele estava ciente da energia malévola que se agitava dentro dele. Todo o tédio havia se esvaído. O ditado dizia que a vingança era um prato que se comia frio, mas ele preferia _bem quente _e _apimentado_. Sakura havia bancada a santinha, fingindo-se de casta e pura para não dormi com Syaoran. E então, sem qualquer pudor ou vergonha, o enganou debaixo do próprio teto dele. Ela havia sido a única mulher a dizer não a ele, a dispensá-lo sem dó nem piedade. Ele sabia que a atração persistente que sentia por ela era apenas fogo de palha e estava associada ao ego ferido, por ter sido rejeitado. Ela havia se transformado num desafio a ser ultrapassado.

Quando o assunto era sexo, Syaoran mostrava-se um **especialista**. Ao contrário de seu pai, que não sabia separar luxúria de amor e acabou arruinado por amor uma única mulher, que tinha coração de gelo e era desprovida de sangue nas veias. É verdade que, inicialmente, Syaoran criou algumas expectativas com relação à Sakura. Ela havia se mostrado, no final das contas, uma pessoa sem caráter ou moral. Porém, continuava a ser uma mulher irresistível e, pelo preço da liberdade, com certeza ela seria dele, pensou.

Qualquer instituição de caridade iria preferir uma boa recompensa e uma quantia considerável de dinheiro a ter de se envolver num longo e escandaloso processo judicial. Ele poderia comprar a liberdade de Sakura. No entanto, nunca havia pagado para ter sexo. Será que realmente queria tê-la sob essas condições? Descobriu que só de pensar em ter aquele mulherão, enroscada com ele sob os lençóis, disposta a satisfazer suas fantasias sexuais, ficava louco de desejo. Algo raro nos últimos tempos. Ela teria de estar à disposição sempre que ele a quisesse e, assim, Syaoran poderia ter sexo fácil e descomplicado.

Syaoran não se sentia constrangido em reconhecer que não possuía muita paciência para as mulheres e que sérios compromissos o entediavam logo. Na verdade, era conhecido por suas relações efêmeras. Mas o que planejava para Sakura era algo diferente - _novo_ e_ fresco_. Um acordo contratual seria o mais indicado para garantir que seu plano seria concretizado. Seus advogados adorariam ter de trabalho num documento tão incomum e noveleiro. E Syaoran adoraria ter Sakura satisfazendo cada uma de suas fantasias obscenas e inusitadas.

•••

O jovem e talentoso advogado olhava com preocupação para Sakura.

▬ Não posso ajudá-la se você não se ajudar.

Sakura baixou a cabeça, num gesto angustiado.

▬ Eu sei...

▬ Você precisa se defender. – ele a advertiu, com pesar.

▬ Não posso incriminar minha mãe para salvar minha pele. – respondeu ela, com a voz embargada.

▬ Mas, como responsável pelos cheques das doações, ela está envolvida. – o advogado lembrou. – Naturalmente, a polícia vai querer interrogá-la também.

Sakura não disse nada. Durante o interrogatório, longo e enervante, com dois policiais, ela havia sido perguntada repetidas vezes onde estava sua mãe, Nadeshiko Amamiya. Ninguém acreditou quando ela disse que não sabia; embora essa fosse à verdade. No entanto, mesmo se soubesse, nunca contaria aos policiais. Sua intenção era protegê-la. Estava determinada a fazer tudo o que pudesse para que a mãe não pagasse pelos erros cometidos por ela mesma, Sakura.

Um dos policiais voltou a aparecer e disse que ela estaria livre sob fiança enquanto as investigações prosseguissem. No entanto, ela teria que voltar em quarto dias para responder as mais perguntas. Seu coração apertou-se ainda mais com a notificação. Disseram-lhe que ela teria de sair da sala de interrogatório e esperar em uma cela até que os papéis para a liberação fossem assinados. Seu estômago revirou-se de nervosismo. O advogado de defesa protestou, mas não foi atendido.

A cela foi fechada, com ela dentro. O ruído do cadeado se fechando arrepiou cada fio de cabelo ruivo de Sakura. Ela afundou-se na dura cama que havia no lugar e envolveu os braços trêmulos, tentando manter o controle. Não tinha por que se entregar ao medo e ao pânico que estavam à espreita, prontos para atacá-la. Se assim o permitisse, tudo só iria piorar. Seria pro cessada e, caso fosse condenada, seria presa. Pensou que no futuro poderia ter de viver numa cela igual à que estava. O dinheiro arrecadado com o evento beneficente havia desaparecido e ela não tinha como ressarcir a entidade, nem tinha alguém para quem pudesse pedir dinheiro emprestado. A convicção de que aquilo tudo era culpa sua a atingiu em cheio. Os ombros franzinos caíram pelo peso da culpa. Esse era um sentimento comum para ela. Tudo sem pre parecia dar errado e era como se a culpa fosse dela todas às vezes.

Aos dez anos, Sakura sobreviveu a um acidente de barco, em alto-mar, que matou seu pai e seu irmão mais velho. A mãe, Nadeshiko, ficou destruída.

"_Foi culpa sua!" – disse sua mãe, aos berros, furiosamente, para Sakura. – "Quem foi que implorou várias vezes para passear naquele maldito barco? Você os matou! Matou os dois!"_

Embora algumas pessoas tivessem tentado controlar a mulher, que estava histérica, Sakura nunca mais esqueceu que a mãe havia falado a mais pura e cruel verdade. Então, quando o negócio do pai foi à falência e o padrão de vida confortável que levavam caiu de um dia para o outro, Sakura também se considerou culpada por mais esse infortúnio. Sentiu um grande alívio quando conseguiu ganhar dinheiro suficiente para proporcionar à mãe o estilo de vida que costumavam ter antes da tragédia. Entre os quatorze e vinte e um anos, Sakura havia conseguido acumular uma respeitável fortuna como modelo.

No entanto, Sakura agora se dava conta de sua condição. Tinha se tornado absurdamente egoísta e medíocre. Odiava a carreira de modelo e uma decepção amorosa acabou fazendo com que ela desistisse do mundo da moda e se dedicasse a carreia de paisagista. Até que Sakura resolveu tomar a decisão mais estúpida e equivocada de todas.

Ainda com medo das câmeras e dos repórteres, Sakura chegou a tensa à recepção da delegacia. Por sorte, a única pessoa no local que demonstrou interesse pela presença dela foi uma pequena e elegante morena que se levantou ao vê-la. Era sua prima Tomoyo, que franziu a testa ao ver o estado lastimável de Sakura, embora ela continuasse linda. Os olhos verdes penetrantes, a pele alva, os cabelos naturalmente ruivos e o corpo esguio costumavam tirar o fôlego da maioria das pessoas.

▬ Tomoyo!? – Sakura estava surpresa e emocionada ao ver a prima havia se prestado àquele constrangimento de ir até a polícia por ela. – Você não precisava...

▬ Não seja boba! – Tomoyo disse antes de escoltar a prima para fora da delegacia, até o carro. Os flashes das câmeras não davam trégua, mas as duas saíram com a cabeça erguida, fingindo segurança e tranqüilidade. – Família é família, e era minha obrigação estar aqui, agora. Vou levar você para casa.

Sakura ficou tão emocionada com o que ouviu que não conseguiu expressar em palavras sua gratidão pela prima. Apenas a abraçou com carinho. Na infância, havia passado muito tempo na casa dos tios, que só falavam galês, língua do país de origem da família. Dezoito meses antes, quanto a vida de Sakura havia se tornado um pesadelo horripilante, Tomoyo telefonou e ofereceu a fazenda da família à prima, como refúgio. A oferta generosa havia significado muito para ela, num momento em que todas as suas amigas a haviam abandonado.

▬ Muito obrigada, Tomoyo, mas acho melhor você se afastar de mim por um tempo...

▬ Vou fingir que não ouvir o que você disse. – Tomoyo a interrompeu, num tom como se estivesse falando com um de seus alunos da escola. Aos trintas anos, Tomoyo tinha os cabelos tão azuis que chegavam aos pretos e tão brilhantes que pareciam lustrados.

Sakura abriu a porta de casa e Tomoyo foi direto para a cozinha.

▬ Vou fazer um chá para nós duas, enquanto você sobe e prepara a mala.

Sakura ficou confusa.

▬ Não, não vou para sua casa. Essa é a uma comunidade muito pequena e você precisa seguir com a sua vida, trabalhar, não pode se prejudicar envolvendo-se com os meus problemas.

▬ Sakura! Escute...

▬ Não! – Sakura disse com firmeza. – Estou falando sério. Pense no seu pai. Ainda está abalado com a perda de sua mãe. Não há motivo para deixá-lo ainda mais angustiado.

A expressão desconcertada no rosto de Tomoyo dizia que Sakura havia tocado num assunto delicado, mais convincente, pois Tomoyo era superprotetora com o velho pai.

▬ Mesmo assim, obrigada por se preocupar comigo. – disse Sakura gentilmente.

De repente, Tomoyo demonstrou irritação.

▬ Não tem nada a ver com se preocupar. Você não roubou esse dinheiro e nós sabemos quem foi.

Sakura soltou um suspiro melancólico.

▬ Talvez você ache que sabe.

▬ Corta essa! Você é tão correta que não consegue mentir. – disse a prima, impacientemente. – Quer que eu fique quieta, enquanto você leva a culpa por algo que não fez para proteger uma mulher que não dá mínima para você?

Sakura ficou pálida com a dura declaração e acendeu o fogão. Nunca havia sido capaz de entender a singular relação que tinha com a mãe. A parte morena da família havia tido uma vida tranqüila e estável, enquanto Nadeshiko havia experimentado uma tragédia e uma sucessão de fracassos amorosos com homens sem caráter.

▬ Minha mãe teve uma vida muita dura.

▬ Lembra de quando você tinha cinco anos? Ela vivia fazendo você de escrava, fazendo você pegar as coisas para ela, enquanto reclamava dos horrores da maternidade. E mesmo depois que você cresceu, ela continuou abusando da sua boa vontade. Ela e aquele marido dela gastaram cada centavo de toda a fortuna que você juntou com seu trabalho.

Sakura esboçou uma expressão de reprovação.

▬ Não pode culpá-los pelo fracasso da discoteca que abrimos e que me fez perder tudo no ano passado. Eu era muito ingênua e não tinha noção da quantidade de dinheiro que ganhava como modelo. Achei que fosse durar para sempre.

▬ Teria durado se você não estivesse gastado tudo com os carros importados e a mansão que comprou para a Nadeshiko e o Masaki. Também não acredito que a idéia de abrir uma discoteca tenha sido sua.

Sakura não respondeu. Quando ela largou a carreira de modelo, o padrasto também perdeu a carreira de empresário e administrador financeiro. Concordou com a idéia de financiar a abertura da discoteca para ele, pois achava que era o mínimo que podia fazer para amenizar a situação. Infelizmente, o negócio não deu certo. No entanto, Sakura se resignou. Apesar de na época contar apenas vinte e um anos de idade, estava acostumada a dar a volta por cima depois de uma grande decepção.

Tentando se manter ocupada preparando o chá, Tomoyo apenas desejava que pudesse colocar as mãos em cima da gananciosa Nadeshiko e do marido ladrão. Quando tivesse a chance, diria na cara deles tudo o que achava e descontaria toda a raiva que sentia pelo o que haviam feito à sua prima. Os dois tinham transformado Sakura num caixa eletrônico para levarem uma vida de luxo e desperdício, enquanto a filha trabalhava como modelo, horas a fio. Nadeshiko nunca havia trabalhado, mas gastava como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte.

▬ Você tem que admitir! – Tomoyo disse à prima, com impaciência. – Nadeshiko roubou o dinheiro do show beneficente e torrou tudo!

Sakura balançou a cabeça, negando, num movimento que demonstrava fadiga.

▬ Masaki deixou minha mãe cheia de dívidas. Ela sabia que não podia ajudar e entrou em pânico.

▬ Pare de arranjar desculpas. Ela falsificou sua assinatura nos cheques e esvaziou a conta bancária onde estava guardado o dinheiro da arrecadação do evento. Ela fez com que você assumisse toda a culpa e fugiu como uma criminosa. Você não pode deixar Sakura! – Tomoyo pediu em tom de súplica. – Se você for condenada, vai arruinar sua vida. Quantas pessoas vão querer contratar uma ex-presidiária?

▬ Chega, por favor!

•••

Depois que Tomoyo foi embora, Sakura apanhou a carta que havia sido deixada na bandeja onde ficava correspondência e sentiu um frio na espinha ao ler o conteúdo. Era um curto bilhete de casal que estava interessado nos serviços de paisagismo de Sakura. Eles teriam sido seus primeiros clientes desde conclusão do curso. No entanto, naquela manhã, eles já haviam deixado outro bilhete na caixa postal dizendo que haviam mudado de idéia. Sakura suspeitava que a notícia da visita dela à delegacia os havia feito mudar de idéia. Não tinha dúvida de que estaria na capa de todos os jornais no dia seguinte.

Mais tarde, já deitada na cama, não conseguia dormi e ficou revirando-se de um lado para o outro, atormentada. Na tarde daquele dia, tinha saído para comprar comida. Um silêncio esquisito parecia cercá-la, enquanto colocava os produtos no carrinho o mercado. Avistou duas mulheres cochichando e olhando feio para ela. Obviamente os rumores sobre o dinheiro roubado já tinham se espalhado por toda a cidadezinha onde morava. Havia sido uma experiência perturbadora.

Enquanto se lembrava disso na cama, foi acometida por um barulho repentino de vidro de quebrando. Ela saltou da cama e foi descendo a escada, cautelosamente, até a sala de onde havia escutado a baralho, sem conseguir imaginar o que poderia ter causado aquele estrondo. Acendeu a luz e viu uma pedra no chão, com um pedaço de papel preso a ele. Retirou o papel e o abriu.

**SUA LADRA SAFADA VOLTE PARA O LOCAL DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO!**

As letras estavam escritas em vermelho. O coração de disparou e Sakura sentiu-se lívida e enjoada. Apanhou uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo e começou a varrer os cacos de vidros espalhados ao redor da janela. Depois, arranjou uma tábua que ficava junto com outros entulhos na coragem e colocou na janela para tapar o buraco. Finalmente, subindo lentamente as escadas de volta pra o quarto. No entanto, se já estava sendo difícil dormi, após o ocorrido, seria impossível. Ficou deitada, sem se mover, com a respiração ofegante, morta de medo de que a pessoa que havia jogado aquela pedra resolvesse invadir a casa.

Finalmente, conseguiu cair no sono, às sete da manhã do dia seguinte. Poucas horas depois, foi despertada pelo som da campainha. Acordou assustada, mas logo pensou que poderia ser o carteiro. Levantou-se, vestiu um robe e foi atender a porta. Ficou petrificada ao abri a porta e dar de cara com aquele homem alto, de cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Estava boquiaberta e sem reação. Não podia acreditar.

**Syaoran Li.**

Por alguns instantes, duvidou da razão e achou ter imaginando coisas. O coração começou a bater forte e apenas conseguiu exprimir um _oh_. Charmoso e sensual, como sempre, ele apenas sorriu sedutoramente, ressaltando o seu maxilar másculo. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Syaoran não poderia estar naquele fim de mundo, numa cidadezinha do País de Gales, em pé, na soleira da porta de uma humilde casa. O mundo dele era bem mais sofisticado e suntuoso.

Syaoran a estudava com um olhar intenso. Nunca a tinha visto sem maquiagem. Percebeu as mudanças que sofria uma mulher sem os artifícios da pintura e buscou cada defeito com a avidez de um homem que desejava mais que qualquer outra coisa se decepcionar com uma mulher que o atraía. Ela havia perdido peso, estava pálida e com o cansaço estampado em seu rosto. Os cabelos ruivos e curtos caíam naturalmente um pouco acima dos ombros, sem os apliques e escovas que ele estava acostumado a ver. Foi então que encontrou aqueles olhos verdes. E subitamente, deu-se conta de que continuava fatalmente bela, senão ainda estava estonteante. Ela era naturalmente bonita, concluiu. Os cativantes, pele sedosa, lábios carnudos. O desejo o tomou com a força de uma tempestade violenta.

▬ Posso entrar? – perguntou preguiçosamente. Aquela voz macia e máscula e o tom sedutor carregado em cada sílaba não deixaram nem que passasse pela cabeça de Sakura a idéia de não deixá-lo entrar.

(...)

**CONTINUA**

(...)

* * *

**N/A: **Cá estou com mais uma adaptação pra vocês! Iria postar essa adaptação assim que _o bebê chegou_ alcançasse cem reviews (estou com noventa e nove... Porque não cem, poxa?! "/), mas resolvi postar logo antes que resolvesse desistir. Além disso, gostaria de avisar pra as mentes inocentes que haverá hentai (provavelmente a partir do quinto capítulo), se quiser continuar acompanhando a história, **não me responsabilizo por nada**. Por enquanto, sem grandes notas... Por favor, não deixem de comentar. O comentário de vocês é sempre muito bem vindo, seja ele positivo ou negativo.

Até a próxima _loves_,


	2. II

**Autora: **Lynne Graham.

**Título original: **Mistress Bought and Paid For.

Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

Apenas quando Syaoran quebrou o silêncio que Sakura realmente pôde acreditar que ele estava ali presente. Piscou várias vezes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Agora percebia que a raiva que sentia dele continuava ardente como nunca. O lábio superior transpirava e as pernas estavam bambas. Ela o encarou, destemida, apesar de se sentir insegura por dentro, uma mescla de medo e admiração, curiosidade e repugnância.

Espertamente, ele aproveitou a hesitação de Sakura e se aproximou. Ela recuou de forma instintiva. Apesar de Sakura ter um metro e oitenta de altura sem usar o salto, ele ainda conseguia vê-la de cima. O estômago revirava de nervoso e ela ficou tensa ao notar que sentia algo que há um tempo estava esquecido. Todos os sentidos estavam aguçados e os mamilos, rijos e dormentes.

As bochechas pálidas logo ficaram vermelhas pela vergonha e perplexidade. Finalmente, conseguiu falar.

▬ O que você veio fazer aqui?

Syaoran fechou a porta da casa com tranqüilidade. Sentia-se poderoso e se regozijava por isso.

▬ Você não sabe?

Constrangida pela forma como seu corpo respondia à presença dele, Sakura ergueu o queixo de modo desafiador, o que teria causado espanto a qualquer um de seus familiares. Sentia-se encurralada, com raiva e ferida. A ferida que ainda se cicatrizava havia se aberto assim que o viu. Lembrou de como tinha gostando de Syaoran Li e de como ele a havia magoado. Aparentemente, não dava para perceber, mas por dentro Sakura era outra pessoa por causa disso. E a mudança não havia sido para melhor.

▬ Como posso saber?

▬ Achei que seu sexto sentido fosse dizer alguma coisa... – Syaoran disse com um olhar malicioso.

▬ Pois não disse! – ela respondeu cruzando os braços e tentando controlar a tremedeira que iria acabar denunciando-a.

▬ Vim aqui porque queria ver você. – ele respondeu calmamente.

Sakura ficou perdida por alguns segundos naqueles brilhantes olhos chocolates que constantemente visitavam seus sonhos. Olhos que refletiam apenas sentimentos superficiais e a imagem dela mesma. Ela sabia que ele tinha fama de insensível e mulherengo. Ao mesmo tempo, o que tinham vivido pareceu real e genuíno, desnudando a imagem de garanhão que ele fazia questão de passar.

Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos. Não queria que Syaoran Li fizesse parte das suas lembranças. Nem das ruins, nem das boas. Queria esquecer que por dois loucos meses ele havia sido tudo para ela e ninguém mais no mundo importava.

▬ Não quero...

Sabia que só dependia dela fazer com que ele fosse embora. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que, por motivos que tinha medo de examinar mais a fundo, não conseguiria mandá-lo embora ainda.

Syaoran inclinou um pouco a cabeça para frente e o olhar dele sobre Sakura era de tirar o fôlego.

▬ Não quer...?

O frio na espinha virou um vento polar. Por um instante, ela se alarmou com o fato de que talvez ele a conhecesse melhor do que ela a si mesma.

▬ Como você me achou?

▬ Tenho meus contatos.

Ela ficou pálida como um fantasma. Então, ele sabia do dinheiro que havia sido roubado. _Claro que ele sabia_, pensou. Queria cavar um buraco e se enfiar lá dentro, pois não conseguia criar coragem para olhar Syaoran nos olhos.

Aproveitando o momento de fraqueza de Sakura, Syaoran deu um passo para mais perto dela. Ele sabia que ela havia perdido a fortuna que tinha quando se conheceram, mas somente agora, ao notar na sala pouco mobiliada e humilde, que ele se dava conta de como ela havia decaído.

▬ O que aconteceu com a janela?

▬ O vidro quebrou... – ela murmurou.

▬ Já ligou para o vidraceiro?

▬ Ainda não. Foi ontem à noite.

O olhar atento de Syaoran reparou no pedaço de papel amassado na lareira. A pedra também estava lá, e ele não tardou a supor o que devia ter acontecido. Franziu a testa.

▬ Você foi ameaçada? Por acaso foi dar queixa na polícia sobre isso?

Num movimento brusco, ela arrancou o pedaço de papel da mão de Syaoran.

▬ Por que não cuida da sua vida? – falou sem ar, mortificada e humilhada.

▬ A polícia precisa saber disso. O maníaco que escreveu isso pode ser perigoso e acabar lhe fazendo mal. Você não pode ficar nessa casa sozinha.

▬ E para onde quer que eu vá? – perguntou num tom desesperado.

O incidente da noite passada era mais um motivo para não ir para a casa da prima. Do contrário, poderiam fazer mal a ela e à família. Tomoyo, o pai e o irmão viviam numa fazenda isolada, afastada da cidade, e não poderia nem pensar em colocar a vida deles em perigo.

▬ Posso ajudar. – murmurou Syaoran, sem, contudo, alterar o tom.

Sakura percebeu que estava tremendo. Desviou o olhar para o teto. Estava confusa, sentindo-se incomodada e perdida. Foi então que, pela primeira vez, se deu conta de que estava com um robe velho e o cabelo todo despenteado. Morreu de vergonha.

▬ Escuta, preciso me vestir. Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você.

_Como ele poderia ajudá-la?_Ela queria perguntar, mas não teve coragem. Também não conseguiu mandá-lo embora. Será que não tinha orgulho? Já tinha chegado ao fundo do poço?

Enquanto a observava subir as escadas, Syaoran conseguiu ver parte das coxas alvas de Sakura e aquela visão teve um efeito imediato sobre seus hormônios. O clima tenso e fortemente sensual o estava deixando excitado. Ele sentiu aquela atração feroz desde o momento em que pôs os olhos nela. Porém, tinha certeza de que após a primeira noite de amor deixaria de desejá-la. Ela estava assustada. Se ele oferecesse dinheiro de imediato, provavelmente ela se entregaria na mesma hora, ali mesmo. _Ela também o queria_, pensou, de súbito. Os olhos dela não conseguiam esconder a atração por ele. Tinha experiência o bastante para identificar no gesto e no olhar de uma mulher quando ela estava sexualmente excitada. No entanto, ela parecia querer negar aquela realidade, sempre se esquivando, evitando encontrar os olhos dele. _Um homem elegante e educado esperaria e prolongaria o__granfinale,_ele disse a si mesmo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Havia um livro de jardinagem aberto sobre a pequena mesa de jantar e Syaoran o folheou curioso, com um franzir de testa. O lugar era bem pequeno, com uma cozinha modesta. No entanto, o jardim, como pôde notar com certo interesse, era um dos mais bonitos que já vira, coberto de flores e uma grama verde e macia. Apanhou o telefone e ligou para um dos emprega dos, pedindo que providenciasse um vidraceiro imediatamente, para o endereço onde estava.

•••

Sakura estava no banheiro, no andar de cima, penteando o cabelo. Depois escovou os dentes, enquanto se despia para trocar de roupa. Nervosa, vestiu um jeans e uma blusa. Afinal, como podia estar calma e controlada, se no andar debaixo se encontrava o homem que havia conquistado sua confiança e conseguido fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele? No andar inferior, estava o galã sedutor que havia se fingido de sério e feito com que ela acreditasse que teriam um relacionamento sério. Ela havia sido vítima de uma farsa e ele era um aproveitador cruel que só estivera com ela para ter mais uma vantagem para contar aos amigos idiotas e machões como ele.

Sakura fechou o zíper da calça com as mãos trêmulas. Infelizmente, havia ficado tão magoada e rancorosa por aquela traição, que acabou sendo vítima de outra. Tinha caído na burrice de acreditar que a vingança seria a melhor reação para o que havia sofrido. Mas as conseqüências daquele impulso ingênuo acabaram, no final das contas, arruinando a carreira de modelo dela.

Mas que diabos Syaoran Li estava fazendo no País de Gales? Por que teria ido visitá-la? Para _ajudá-la_? Ela não conseguia entender a razão de ele querer ajudá-la após tanto tempo e depois de tudo que havia acontecido. No dia em que foi embora da mansão de Syaoran com Yukito, Sakura havia acertado em cheio o ego de Syaoran. E havia sido exatamente isso que desejara quando tomou a decisão de partir, lembrou com pesar. Syaoran Li tinha um coração de pedra e mereceu o golpe que levou. Mesmo assim, Sakura se arrependeu. Mas e agora? Será que ele fora até lá para se divertir à custa da desgraça dela? Para humilhá-la, agora que ela estava na pior?

Sem pressa, Sakura desceu a escada.

▬ O que você quer comigo? – perguntou desconfiada.

▬ O que a maioria dos homens quer? – Syaoran respondeu com uma pergunta, num tom suave e tranqüilo.

Ao mesmo tempo, passou os dedos por alguns fios ruivos de cabelo que caíam sobre a face oval de Sakura. Os olhos verdes brilhavam e os lábios, levemente entreabertos, deixavam à mostra a pele rósea e úmida do interior da boca. Ele não estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia, deslumbrado com aquela imagem linda na sua frente.

O sangue coloriu as bochechas de Sakura. Ela controlou-se e deu uma risada desaforada.

▬ Pelo menos não está bancando o bom moço como da última vez.

Os olhos chocolates faiscaram e Syaoran inclinou o semblante arrogante para mais perto. Não perdeu tempo em rebater a provocação.

▬ Um bom moço iria sofrer na sua mão. Eu faço muito mais o seu estilo.

▬ Você está delirando!

▬ Delirando como Yukito Tsukishiro? – rebateu Syaoran, sem titubear.

A observação maldosa deixou Sakura sem chão e ela se virou de lado, irritada, deliciando Syaoran com o belo perfil.

▬ Ainda não respondeu o que veio fazer aqui.

De lado, seu corpo magro, porém elegante, a fazia parecer ainda mais frágil. Sem hesitar, ele pegou as mãos dela e as envolveu nas suas. Surpreendida, ela gaguejou.

▬ O-O que... E-Está fazendo?

▬ Apenas me certificando... – verificou os braços de Sakura em busca de alguma marca suspeita que indicasse que ela estivesse usando drogas injetáveis. Satisfeito por não encontrar nada, soltou-a.

▬ Eu não uso drogas... Nunca usei, nem nunca vou usar! – protestou furiosa.

▬ Bom ouvir isso.

Mas ela precisava se alimentar melhor, concluiu Syaoran, ao estudar os ombros esguios e estreitos da modelo e, em seguida, os pequenos seios. Ela não estava usando sutiã. Ele ficou tenso e com raiva dos pensamentos e desejos que passaram pela sua cabeça. Que espécie de homem era ele? Um adolescente que não sabia controlar seus hormônios? Desde quando o corpo feminino representava tanto mistério para ele?

▬ Você veio aqui só para me insultar?

▬ Não, tudo que faço tem uma razão concreta. Você está enfrentando um processo criminal.

Chocada com aquela afirmação verdadeira, porém abrupta, Sakura ficou alguns segundos sem ter o que dizer.

▬ Você não sabe de nada... Como?

▬ Crimes que envolvem dinheiro, fraude, e uma mulher bonita e suspeita sempre acabam em punições severas. – murmurou Syaoran, brandamente. – Roubar dinheiro de caridade, então, é pior ainda. Foi uma péssima idéia. Sobretudo roubar dinheiro de crianças carentes.

Ela ficou ainda mais pálida e gélida.

▬ Não quero falar sobre isso.

▬ Estava devendo dinheiro? Alguém estava atrás de você para cobrar alguma dívida? Você roubou uma boa quantia, mas não estou vendo evidências de que tenha sido gasta. Pelo menos, não ainda.

_Syaoran não tinha dúvidas de que ela era culpada_, pensou Sakura, e a dor se externou na face cansada. Bastou ouvir os rumores e ele a taxou de ladra e de mau caráter, sem pensar duas vezes.

▬ E o que você tem a ver com isso? Por que se preocupa? – ela o inquiriu, virando-se destemidamente em sua direção.

Ele a encarou com um olhar frio.

▬ Não me preocupo. Mas posso ajudá-la a não ir para a cadeia...

Sakura se contraiu e arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que um fio de esperança a arrepiou dos pés à cabeça.

▬ E como você pode fazer isso?

▬ Devolvendo à instituição de caridade o dinheiro que você pegou, além de fazer uma generosa doação para garantir que o perdão será concedido.

▬ Não é assim tão simples.

▬ Não seja boba. Nunca falo sobre algo que não possa fazer. – a boca carnuda e sensual de Syaoran enrugou-se. – Uma aproximação bem discreta já foi tentada com o diretor da fundação e a reação dele à sugestão foi mais do que positiva.

Sakura contraiu com força os dedos das mãos.

▬ Mas por que você iria repor o dinheiro que sumiu?

▬ Obviamente, porque quero algo em troca. – Syaoran revelou, com malícia.

O coração de Sakura disparou. Ela encontrou pura luxúria nos olhos chocolates de Syaoran. De fato, respirar normalmente havia se tornado um desafio dos mais difíceis para ela. Ele a comia com os olhos e seu rosto bronzeado e sensual gerou uma carga elétrica por todo o corpo de Sakura. Era uma sensação que oscilava entre o prazer e a angústia, seguida de um calor que a deixou trêmula.

Ele deu um sorriso sexy e irresistível.

▬ E tenho certeza de que você vai gostar da troca, _cara mia._

Sakura não conseguia se concentrar de jeito nenhum.

▬ Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer com isso.

▬ Ah, não? Estou fazendo uma proposta bastante simples. **Quero você na minha cama**.

Sakura sentiu como se tivesse levado um murro e perdido os sentidos.

▬ Não acredito no que estou ouvindo.

▬ A condição é que você se empenhe de corpo e alma no papel de minha amante.

▬ Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Os olhos chocolates de Syaoran eram frios como a neve.

▬ Faz todo sentido. Ver você satisfazer todas as minhas vontades e fantasias será consideravelmente agradável. Não sou um cara que se satisfaz com facilidade. Você vai ter que se esforçar.

Sakura estava branca como um fantasma.

▬ Você não pode me desprezar e me desejar ao mesmo tempo! – disse ela, confusa e aturdida.

▬ Por que não?

▬ Porque é imoral.

▬ Imoral? – perguntou com sarcasmo. – Nunca disse que tinha moral.

▬ Não estou acreditando na sua cara-de-pau. Não posso crer que você tenha vindo até aqui me propor isso. – ela estava mortificada e furiosa. – Você pode não ter princípios, mas eu tenho.

▬ Eu pelo menos não roubo criancinhas. – ele respondeu inalterado.

▬ Você só está interessado em tirar vantagem da minha desgraça sem nem saber se sou inocente. Isso é monstruoso!

▬ Fiz uma fortuna com oportunismo, minha flor.

▬ Pois dessa vez você se deu mal, porque prefiro apodrecer na prisão a ser sua amante!

O olhar dele encontrou o dela.

▬ Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

A força daquele olhar a dominou como uma teia invisível, intimidadora e paralisante. No entanto, ela não deixou de sentir raiva. Conseguiu reunir forças e quebrou o feitiço, respondendo rispidamente:

▬ Pois eu tenho certeza.

Sakura passou por ele, com a intenção de mostrar-lhe o caminho da rua, quando Syaoran passou a mão, suavemente, pelas costas dela, deixando-a imobilizada. Ele inclinou o rosto envolvente e imponente na direção da face de Sakura e seus lábios provocantes procuraram os dela. Isso era tudo o que ela temia e desejava, em segredo. Com delicadeza, ele deixou que a língua entrasse pelos lábios entreabertos dela e explorasse o seu interior. A expedição foi densa e prolongada. Ela gemeu bem baixinho e ouviu seu próprio murmúrio queixoso de quem havia se rendido e se resignado. Queria morrer de vergonha.

No entanto, continuava ali, com a boca aberta, sem qual quer controle da excitação que dominava seu corpo naquele instante. O conflito interno a fez tremer. Ela se sentia como se estivesse no olho de um furacão

Syaoran deu um passo para trás. Ele não havia se esmerado tanto assim para que ela cedesse tão rápido.

▬ Não vai atender ao telefone?

Só depois que se viu separada dele, ela recobrou os sentidos e ouviu o telefone tocando. Saiu apressada mente para atender. Reuniu forças para voltar ao estado normal, mas foi inútil. O poder que ele exercia sobre ela era forte demais. Do outro lado da linha, estava o advogado dela. Sakura ficou lívida quando ele contou a ela que a polícia queria interrogá-la nova mente naquele mesmo dia, e não quatro dias depois, como havia sido combinado.

▬ _Não precisa ir se não quiser. Mas é claro que, quanto mais cooperar com a polícia, melhor será para você. Além disso, eles devem ter descoberto alguma novidade para estarem chamando antes do previsto._– informou o advogado.

Sakura respirou fundo.

▬ _Tudo bem, eu vou.__  
_  
Os lábios estavam dormentes e as pernas, bambas. Talvez uma visita extra à polícia fosse um castigo por ter agido mais uma vez como uma tola com Syaoran Li, ela imaginou. Como tinha aceitado um beijo do homem que mais odiava no mundo? Por que se humilhar e manchar seu orgulho por um estúpido beijo? Será que a tensão e o estresse tinham de queimar do todos os seus neurônios? Por que o destino havia trazido Syaoran Li para a sua casa num dos piores momentos de sua vida, quando estava mais frágil?

Com passos acelerados, ela alcançou a porta da saída e a escancarou.

▬ Acabo de receber um agradável convite para comparecer à delegacia. Você vai ter que ir embora.

▬ Chamei um vidraceiro para consertar a janela. – informou Syaoran.

Sakura trincou os dentes.

▬ E por que fez isso?

▬ O que importa é que fiz e que ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momento – respondeu Syaoran, indiferente ao tom irritadiço de Sakura. Retirou um cartão do bolso da calça e entregou a ela. – Meu número... Para quando você cair na real e aceitar o inevitável.

▬ Você não é, nem nunca foi, um acontecimento inevitável na minha vida.

Syaoran a olhou de cima a baixo dos seus quase dois metros de altura e, ao encontrar o olhar dela, Sakura sentiu como se os olhos chocolates dele soltassem verdadeiras faíscas de fogo na sua direção.

▬ Em geral, conversas entre homens e mulheres são carregadas de duplo sentido e também fazem pouco sentido. O beijo disse tudo que eu queria saber.

Ela estremeceu na mesma hora, pela lembrança humilhante daquele incidente. Seu corpo, indiferente a ele, havia respondido positivamente de maneira inevitável. Era impressionante como tudo para ele se resumia à atração física. Lembrou-se que costumavam conversar por telefone e se perguntou se o suposto interesse que ele demonstrava escondia um profundo tédio pelas demoradas conversas, em que ela era a interlocutora principal. Sempre fora uma tagarela irremediável.

Enquanto mergulhava no passado, Syaoran se despediu com um breve aceno com a cabeça e saiu da casa, indo direto para a limusine que o esperava. O largo e opulento automóvel saiu rápida e suavemente, assim que Syaoran fechou a porta, desaparecendo do campo de visão de Sakura num passe de mágica, como se o carro e seu dono nunca tivessem estado ali. Cinco minutos depois, chegou o vidraceiro para repor o vidro quebrado. Todo sorridente, o homem revelou que, pelo valor que lhe haviam pagado para realizar aquele serviço, estava mais do que contente por ter deixado os outros pedidos de lado e ido direto a casa dela.

•••

À tarde, enquanto caminhava rumo à delegacia, Sakura teve uma necessidade incontrolável de remoer as lembranças daquela manhã, desde o momento em que Syaoran tocou a campainha da casa até a hora em que partiu. Como num sonho absurdo, ele havia oferecido repor o dinheiro desaparecido à instituição de caridade, em troca dos favores sexuais de Sakura. _Se pelo menos ele soubesse da total falta de experiência que ela tinha sobre aquele assunto, nunca teria proposto uma loucura daquelas_, pensou. No entanto, há pouco mais de dezoito meses, Sakura tinha ficado tão apaixonada por Syaoran que por muito pouco não aceitou ser o que ele quisesse ou pedisse a ela.

Não tinha orgulho desse momento de debilidade. Porém, responsabilizou sua fraqueza pelo fato de que conhecia Syaoran desde seus quatorze anos, quando o viu pela primeira vez numa revista. Na época, ele tinha vinte e dois anos. Convencida de que ele era o homem mais lindo e charmoso do mundo, cortou a foto da revista e a guardou. Não a esqueceu em uma de suas gavetas. Pelo contrário, passou boa parte da adolescência devorando aquela foto com os olhos e beijando-a até que a imagem, desbotada pela baba e os dedos que a tocavam, por horas de flertes platônicos, ficasse quase irreconhecível.

Muitas vezes, pensava que teria sido melhor nunca tê-lo conhecido, pois assim poderia manter o eterno sonho da adolescência, em vez de descobrir a dura realidade de que o príncipe encantado era, na verdade, um homem frio e calculista.

Seis anos se passaram depois que ela o viu na foto para que tivessem tido a oportunidade de se conhecer. Durante esses anos, Sakura foi ganhando visibilidade com a carreira de modelo, o que a permitiu circular no mundo exclusivista e elitizado de Syaoran. Certa vez, ela o viu numa das discotecas que freqüentava e sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Ele estava sentado confortavelmente num sofá, como se fosse um membro da realeza, mas seu olhar era de tédio, apesar de haver muitas mulheres o rodeando e disputando sua atenção.

Uma experiência assustadora quando Sakura tinha apenas treze anos a fez ficar bastante cautelosa em relação aos homens. Depois do ocorrido, ficou traumatizada e tinha dificuldade de paquerar ou demonstrar interesse por qualquer homem. Poucos sabiam que era **virgem**, um segredo que preferia manter para si, pois freqüentava um círculo social em que o sexo casual era muito comum e, às vezes, uma norma. Não queria ser julgada ou ironizada.

Muitos homens a haviam perseguido para levá-la para a cama, visando adicionar mais uma modelo ao caderninho de conquistas. Acabou ganhando fama de frígida por rejeitar todos os pretendentes, o que a magoou e a deixou muito constrangida. Resolveu que era mais fácil simplesmente não namorar ninguém. No entanto, não havia passado pela cabeça de Sakura que aquela atitude a tornava uma mulher ainda mais desejável. Uma espécie de desafio para os garanhões, convictos de que nenhuma mulher poderia resistir a eles.

No dia em que entrou na passarela de um desfile em Paris e deu de cara com Syaoran Li, sentado na primeira fileira, ficou desarmada. Havia sido pega de surpresa. A adolescente que havia venerado a fotografia dele a desbancou, reaparecendo como se nunca tivesse ido embora. Nervosa, no meio da passarela, nem ousou olhar para os lados, com medo de encontrar o olhar de Syaoran. E quando soube que ele havia pedido para que fossem apresentados, Sakura ficou tão ansiosa e apreensiva que nem o olhou direito. Ele pediu seu número de telefone e ela disse que o celular havia sido roubado. Um minuto depois, teve que se retirar, pois iria participar de um desfile particular.

Mais tarde, ao chegar ao hotel, ela recebeu na recepção uma encomenda. Era um celular novinho em folha que ele havia enviado para ela. O telefone tocou alguns minutos depois que ela pôs os pés na suíte em que estava hospedada. A voz dele era pura sensualidade e perdição.

Queria vê-la naquela mesma noite, mas Sakura tinha um vôo de volta para Londres na manhã seguinte, muito cedo.

▬ Estou indo para a Austrália, na semana que vem. Invente uma doença e fique em Paris mais um dia. – Syaoran pediu.

▬ Não posso.

▬ Pode sim, se você quiser me ver.

▬ E, se você quiser me ver, pode esperar.

▬ Você é sempre difícil desse jeito?

Aquela fora à primeira - porém não a última - experiência de ter que lidar com um homem extremamente rico e poderoso, acostumado com que tudo acontecesse no momento e do jeito que ele queria. Algo que não fosse um sim imediato era considerado uma resposta negativa, quase uma ofensa. Mesmo assim, Syaoran mandou um jatinho particular buscar Sakura em Londres para trazê-la de volta a Paris no dia seguinte, quando jantaram juntos. O papo foi tão interessante e animado que os dois ficaram até de madrugada conversando, sendo os últimos clientes a saírem do restaurante.

Um lindo e impecável buquê de rosas brancas já esperava por Sakura quando ela retornou a Londres. Ele ligava para ela todos os dias. Sakura se sentia especial e querida. Cada etapa da relação mais parecia um conto de fadas, um verdadeiro romance que só se via igual nos filmes.

Mais de uma pessoa a alertou sobre Syaoran Li e sua fama de mulherengo, mas ela ignorou os conselhos. Estava encantada com os telefonemas, jantares à luz de velas e buquês de flores. Ela sonhava, em segredo, com o dia em que finalmente se entregaria pela primeira vez, por amor, e que depois vi veriam felizes para sempre. Em nenhum momento ela suspeitou que houvesse sido usada, num jogo sórdido orquestrado por um homem egoísta que achava que, por ser rico, estava acima do bem e do mal. A dor pelas lembranças infelizes, só fez piorar seu estado de ânimo, quando finalmente chegou à porta da delegacia.

Ao vê-la, o delegado deu um sorriso, surpreendentemente simpático.

▬ Por que não me fala um pouco sobre a casa que a sua mãe tem na França?

▬ França? – a perplexidade de Sakura era evidente. – Mas minha mãe não tem casa alguma na França.

▬ Tudo indica que ela tem, sim, uma casa na França, e das mais luxuosas. Cinco quartos, piscina e muito mais. Pelo menos, foi o que ela mesma disse a uma amiga, no ano passado. Uma propriedade dessas não custa nada barato, ainda mais no sul da França.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar no que ouvia.

▬ Essa suposta amiga não sabe o que está falando.

▬ Não tenho tanta certeza disso...

▬ Isso é mentira. Se minha mãe tivesse uma casa, eu seria a primeira, a saber. Deve ter sido um mal-entendido.

Sakura não tinha dúvidas disso. Afinal, se houvesse uma casa, ela já teria sido vendida para pagar as dívidas que os pais haviam contraído. Além disso, Nadeshiko nunca iria cometer o grave erro de gastar um dinheiro que não pertencesse a ela.

▬ Ainda não conseguimos descobrir a localização da casa, mas estamos próximos. Acho que vamos ter mais respostas quando sua mãe resolver cooperar conosco.

Sakura ficou em pânico ao ver que o rumo das investigações estava mudando e que a mãe agora estava no centro das atenções.

▬ Mas já disse que minha mãe não tem nada a ver com isso.

▬ Acredito que sua mãe tem tudo a ver com isso. Você não me sabe dizer onde foi parar o dinheiro. Além disso, existe a evidência de uma série de cheques que foram retirados da conta da instituição de caridade que foram assinados tanto por você quanto por sua mãe, sendo que um deles serviu para comprar uma caminhonete de quarenta mil libras. O vendedor lembra bem do rosto da compradora. Onde está esse carro, senhorita Kinomoto?

Sakura ficou muda, em estado de choque. Nadeshiko tinha mudado de carro, antes de desaparecer? E trocado por um muito melhor e mais caro? Estava desconcertada com a revelação, mas não hesitou em continuar defendendo a mãe, pois a última coisa que queria era vê-la na cadeia.

▬ Não sei...

▬ Todos os cheques depositados até agora foram usados para fazer compras no nome de Nadeshiko Amamiya ou para pagar dívidas, também no nome dela. Quando você assinou aqueles cheques? – ele perguntou, sem esperar pela resposta. – Deve ter sido difícil ter que administrar todos os gastos do evento, sozinha, uma vez que você e sua mãe viviam tão longe uma da outra. Aposto que a parte financeira ficou a cargo dela. Por acaso assinou cheques em branco para facilitar a vida da sua mãe?

▬ Não, foi ela quem fez isso para mim. – Sakura insistiu, angustiada.

O velho delegado suspirou.

▬ Se continuar insistindo em não cooperar conosco, tanto você quanto sua mãe vão acabar dividindo a mesma cela por fraude e estelionato. Tudo indica que sua mãe está metida nisso até o pescoço. E o desaparecimento dela dá a entender que ela foi à mentora desse crime.

▬ Não, não. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

▬ Ficar negando não prova nada e não vai convencer juiz algum. Pelo contrário, será um atestado de culpa. – respondeu, impacientemente. – Pare de fazer a polícia perder tempo, senhorita Kinomoto. Em breve, sua mãe será encontrada e processada. Não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso. Sugiro que volte para casa e reflita sobre o que está fazendo.

Estava a ponto de chorar quando saiu da delegacia. As lágrimas que ameaçavam cair carregavam medo e decepção. Como podia ser tão incompetente? Havia fracassado em convencer a polícia de que ela era a culpada por tudo e agora sua mãe seria perseguida e presa por causa dela. Tinha certeza de que a mãe e o padrasto nunca estariam escondidos numa mansão com piscina no sul da França.

Não tinha dúvidas de que haviam fugido porque estavam assustados. Sakura tinha, sim, ficado desapontada e com raiva pelo que a mãe havia feito, mas compreendia, de alguma forma, pois acreditava que a mãe estivesse tão desesperada que não havia pensado nas conseqüências dos seus atos.

Foi na primavera que Sakura, com relutância, aceitou emprestar o seu nome para o desfile beneficente que Nadeshiko havia feito tanta questão de organizar. Entrou em contato com várias modelos, colegas suas. Foi nessa mesma época que Masaki a procurou para pedir dinheiro.

Sakura ficou chocada, pois o padrasto sabia muito bem que o fracasso da discoteca a havia deixado sem um tostão.

▬ Mas você sabe que não restou nada.

▬ Qual é? Não nasci ontem. – a ironia ofuscava o rosto esticado por plástica que aparentava uma falsa jovialidade. – Com certeza, você tem uma conta secreta. Umas economias guardadas, um pé-de-meia. Pode contar, não vou denunciar você para a Receita Federal.

Sakura apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

▬ Quem me dera...

▬ É mentira sua... Você precisa me ajudar. Fizeram-me uma proposta incrível, mas vou precisar de capital.

▬ Infelizmente, não posso ajudar você.

Um ressentimento enfurecido brilhou nos olhos escuros do padrasto.

▬ Nem se for para o bem da sua mãe?

Sakura estremeceu.

▬ Não posso dar algo que não tenho.

▬ Então, não acha que já está na hora de parar de brincar de jardineira e voltar para as passarelas, que é o lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído? – falou num tom reprovador. – Em poucos meses, você poderia cobrir o prejuízo da discoteca!

O fato de que o padrasto ainda esperava que ela continuasse dando dinheiro a ele incomodou Sakura. Afinal, ele era bem grandinho para ganhar o próprio dinheiro. Porém em nenhum momento suspeitou que as intenções dele fossem realmente impróprias ou mal-intencionadas, até que o diretor da instituição de caridade a procurou para contar dos cheques que não haviam sido depositados e de outros que estavam sem fundo. Por telefone, a mãe não sabia explicar nada e Sakura tinha resolvido fazer uma visita para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Quando chegou à casa da mãe, ficou surpresa ao descobrir que a casa que tinha dado a ela fora vendida e que Nadeshiko estava morando num hotel.

▬ O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sakura, quando a mãe, abriu a porta do quarto onde estava hospedada. – Por que vendeu a casa?

A mãe a tratou com cinismo e aspereza.

▬ Como ousa me perguntar por quê? Por sua culpa, meu casamento está arruinado.

Sakura não entendia nada.

▬ Como? O que foi que fiz?

▬ Você tirou o emprego do meu marido. Agora, claro, estamos na pior e tive que vender a casa. Masaki me deixou por outra mulher! Tem idéia de como estou me sentindo?

Sakura sentiu tanta pena da mãe, que havia sido abandonada, que teve vontade de abraçá-la.

▬ Faça-me o favor, Sakura... – então baixou a guarda e deixou que a filha a confortasse.

▬ Sinto muito, de verdade. – disse Sakura, sofrendo pela mãe.

▬ É tarde demais para sentir muito, não acha? Se tivesse voltado a desfilar quando lhe pedimos, hoje eu ainda teria um marido e uma casa para morar.

Sakura se sentiu horrivelmente culpada por ter se colocado em primeiro lugar e recusado a abandonar o curso de paisagismo. Sentiu um aperto no coração, pois sabia que a mãe era louca pelo marido. Depois de tanto amor e devoção, Masaki havia magoado e humilhado Nadeshiko com aquela atitude. Sakura podia entender perfeitamente como a mãe se sentia, pois há dezoito meses ela também tinha sofrido o desgosto de uma rejeição por parte de Syaoran. Por sorte, para ela, a paixão havia se transformado numa raiva estimulante.

▬ O que vou fazer da minha vida? – perguntou Nadeshiko, de repente, aos prantos. – Estou com tanto medo...

Por um instante, Sakura ficou paralisada com a rara cena de ver a mãe chorando, mas logo se recuperou para consolá-la.

▬ Tudo vai ficar bem. O que quer que aconteça, estarei aqui e vamos superar isso tudo. Juntas.

▬ Mas estou com tantos problemas. – disse a mãe. – Você não tem idéia.

Voltando ao presente, Sakura foi andando, tomada pela angústia e pela preocupação. A chuva fina e constante ajudou a dissimular as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Sentia-se um lixo. Não teria como ajudar Nadeshiko, uma vez que a polícia recusava-se a acreditar na sua versão da história.

Por que sempre tinha que acabar decepcionando a mãe? E quantas vezes já tinha feito Nadeshiko perder o homem que amava? Será que a tinham amaldiçoado ao nascer? Primeiro o pai, que nunca teria ido velejar se não fosse pelo pedido da filha tão amada. Não restava dúvida de que tinha sido um acidente terrível que ninguém poderia ter previsto, mas isso não alterava a ordem dos fatores.

Depois foi Clow, com quem Nadeshiko namorava quando Sakura era adolescente. Sentiu calafrios ao relembrar como aquele namoro terminou e como foi duramente recriminada. Gostasse ou não, também havia sido o motivo do fim daquela relação e, mais uma vez, a mãe terminou com o coração partido e solitário. Quando Masaki Amamiya apareceu na vida de Nadeshiko, Sakura se sentiu aliviada e feliz pela mãe. Apesar de nunca ter tido afeição pelo padrasto, fingia apreço a ele, por respeito à mãe. Se Nadeshiko não fosse tão cega pelo marido, nunca teria roubado o dinheiro, pensou.

Quando a mãe lhe confessou o roubo, com lágrimas nos olhos, a filha piedosa prometeu protegê-la. Nadeshiko estava apavorada e agradeceu mais de uma vez pelo apoio. Sakura recordou a rara demonstração de afeto que a mãe lhe dera naquele dia. Nadeshiko nunca suportaria a humilhação de um processo criminal, muito menos a vida desumana numa prisão. A tentativa de assumir a culpa do roubo para salvar a mãe não seria suficiente. A polícia estava determinada a encontrar Nadeshiko e só restava uma saída.

Encharcada e morrendo de frio, entrou em casa, fechou a porta desgastada pelo tempo e apanhou o cartão de visita de Syaoran. Se ele fosse realmente repor o dinheiro, as acusações seriam retiradas e a mãe deixaria de ser uma fugitiva e estaria a salvo. E não era isso o que realmente importava? Em vez de ligar, optou por mandar uma mensagem de texto pelo celular, pois, do contrário, não teria coragem de falar o que escreveu.

"_**Se ainda me quiser, serei sua.**_"

(...)

CONTINUA

(...)

* * *

**N/A: **NÃO! EU NÃO ABANDONEI! NA REALIDADE, É TUDO CULPA DA MARIANA! Eu mandei o capítulo pra ela poder revisá-lo e o que acontece?** Não vai**. Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando: _porque não mandou de novo, sua incompetente? _A resposta é trágica e muito simples: **eu apaguei o capítulo. **O computador não era meu, aí eu mandei (ou pensei que mandei) e apaguei. Não sobrou absolutamente nada, apenas vontade de me jogar do precipício. Ok, eu sei... A culpa é minha! Por isso, desculpem o atraso. Pra compensar a espera de vocês, já estou adaptando o capítulo três e pretendo mandar o mais rápido possível pra ela. Assim (eu espero que) não demorara tanto pra sair o próximo capítulo. Porém, caso não sair como o previsto e vocês não verem notícias minhas, podem me cobrar (ou ameaçar de morte) via twitter ou tumblr (bitesears).

Muitíssimo obrigada pelo os reviews (**Thay Li**, **Sakura-chan Li**, **Naty Li**, **Marllitah-chan**, **Yammy** e **Ana**), vocês são uns amores. Não deixem de comentar, por favor. Lembram-se: o comentário de vocês é sempre muito bem vindo, seja ele positivo ou negativo.

Até a próxima _loves_,


	3. III

**Autora: **Lynne Graham.

**Título original: **Mistress Bought and Paid For.

Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Em poucos minutos, o telefone dela tocou.

▬ Sakura... – Syaoran murmurou suavemente, com um tom de vitória e prazer na palavra pronunciada.

▬ Bem, esse é o meu nome... – ela disse com voz de indiferença, enquanto o coração pulava como um malabarista enlouquecido, quase saindo pela boca. – Preciso que você reponha o dinheiro o mais rápido possível para que a fundação retire as acusações, antes que seja tarde. Pode fazer isso?

▬ Sem problemas. Por acaso a polícia está por trás dessa sua mudança de opinião?

▬ Por acaso, isso importa?

▬ Não. Ter conseguido o que queria já me basta. – ele concordou sem hesitação. – Mas não podemos fechar o acordo sem antes tratar dos detalhes.

Piscando para espantar as lágrimas de humilhação, agarrou com força o telefone, como se estivesse prestes a cair do alto de um precipício.

▬ Não foi o que você disse hoje, mais cedo!

▬ Você devia ter sido mais receptiva. Os arranjos finais podem ser feitos amanhã. Você vai ter que vir a Londres.

▬ Que arranjos? Agora resolveu impor todos os tipos de condições? – queixou-se Sakura, com as mãos trêmulas de raiva e de nervosismo.

_Que diabos ele queria dizer com arranjos finais? _Perguntou-se.

▬ É isso mesmo.

▬ Mas não precisa. Você pode confiar em mim. – ela contraiu o maxilar, temerosa de que, se ele não pagasse logo o dinheiro desaparecido, a mãe acabaria sendo encontrada e presa.

Do outro lado da linha, um sorriso irônico se estampou no rosto de Syaoran. Ela era uma peça rara. A mulher que o enganou debaixo de seu próprio teto, fugindo com outro homem, dizia que ele podia confiar nela. Essa também era a mulher que estava sendo acusada de ter desaparecido com duzentos e cinqüenta mil libras de uma instituição para crianças carentes. O mais curioso - e a primeira coisa que reparou nela - foi o ar doce e inocente de menina do interior que na época o cativou. Era uma verdadeira atriz. Se fosse um sujeito romântico e tolo, teria ficado apaixonado ao ouvi-la dizendo - enquanto os dois passeavam descalços pela grama de sua mansão – que sentia falta da tranquilidade do campo quando estava na cidade_. Sakura era de fato imprevisível_, pensou ele, achando graça.

▬ Vou providenciar para que você venha a Londres amanhã de manhã. Não precisa encher muito a mala. Vou comprar umas roupas novas para você. Não se esqueça de trancar as portas e se despedir dos vizinhos. – aconselhou Syaoran, sem nunca mudar o tom da voz. – Se chegarmos a um acordo, você passará algum tempo longe de casa.

Os olhos verdes brilhantes se arregalaram. Sakura balançou a cabeça.

▬ Seja lá o que acordarmos, tenho que voltar para casa. Essa casa é alugada. Vou precisar conversar com o dono e fazer a mudança.

▬ Um dos meus empregados vai cuidar dessas burocracias chatas para você.

▬ Mas tenho parentes aqui... Preciso me despedir deles antes de partir.

▬ Dou uma semana, a partir de amanhã, e nada mais.

Sakura ficou muda por alguns segundos. Toda aquela conversa parecia ter vindo de um sonho sem nexo. Se dissesse a ele o quanto o odiava, naturalmente iria querer saber o porquê. Afinal, para todos os efeitos, havia sido ela quem fugiu com outro homem. Na cabeça de Syaoran, não havia motivos para ela odiá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, tinha todas as justificativas para desprezá-la.

▬ Não posso acreditar que você esteja fazendo isso... Que é realmente isso o que quer. Você devia me odiar... – disse Sakura com franqueza.

▬ O que sinto ou deixo de sentir é problema meu.

A entonação fria e indiferente fez Sakura sentir como se tivesse engolido uma pedra de gelo. Tremeu-se toda por debaixo da roupa molhada. Ele desejava se **vingar**. O que mais poderia querer? Quando foi embora da majestosa casa de veraneio dele, com Yukito Tsukishiro, Sakura tinha como principal objetivo fazer com que Syaoran se sentisse um idiota. E agora, pelo visto, havia chegado o momento de pagar o preço da humilhação pela qual ela o fizera passar.

Às sete da manhã do dia seguinte, um carro foi buscá-la e a levou até o aeroporto, que ficava a quilômetros de distância de sua cidade. Lá, tomou um helicóptero que tinha estampado na fuselagem o símbolo azul e dourado do império Li. Duas horas depois, o helicóptero pousava no último andar de um prédio todo de vidro e metal, numa das áreas mais valorizadas de Londres. Desceu do helicóptero vestindo uma jaqueta preta e cintada e uma blusa branca, combinando com a saia listrada.

▬ O senhor Li está numa reunião. – ela foi informada por um jovem vestido num elegante terno escuro.

Quando um dos empregados entrou na sala e fez um sinal com a cabeça, Syaoran soube que Sakura havia chegado. Estava muito ocupado. Ela teria que esperar. Ela só havia chegado na hora porque ele tinha providenciado tudo, pensou, lembrando de como a impontualidade dela já o havia deixado furioso uma vez. Odiava que o fizessem esperar. Mesmo na primeira noite em que ambos jantaram juntos, ela apareceu atrasada. Ao entrar no restaurante, no entanto, chamou a atenção de todos com sua beleza, aproximando-se dele comum sorriso largo e cativante, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Estava tão charmosa e linda que ele se esqueceu completamente de que estava irritado.

Enquanto ouvia alguns executivos da empresa expondo dados e estatísticos de transações comerciais, que ele sempre ouvia com atenção nos mínimos detalhes, Syaoran deu-se conta de que estava completamente ausente daquela reunião, imaginando que roupa Sakura estaria usando. Poucos minutos depois, pediu uma pausa na reunião e saiu da sala, em direção à sala de espera.

Os raios de sol faziam com que os belos fios de cabelo de Sakura brilhassem ainda mais. Ela estava de costas olhando pela janela de vidro, que ocupava uma parede inteira da sala. Ao virar-se, Syaoran viu os lábios naturalmente rosados e as bochechas salientes que tanto o agradavam. Os olhos verdes, tão verdes como as preciosas esmeraldas.

Ao vê-lo, sentiu o coração falhar e, em seguida, acelerar a toda velocidade. Misturada à forte inquietação, havia pura excitação correndo pelas veias de Sakura. Sempre que o via, coisas estranhas aconteciam dentro dela. Era uma reação tão exagerada que a as sustava. Num terno impecável que marcava os largos ombros, Syaoran estava deslumbrante. Era um homem incrivelmente bonito, sempre bem vestido e elegante, sempre ameaçador.

Os olhos chocolates brilhavam como ouro sob a luz do sol. Realmente ele tinha os olhos mais lindos do mundo, admitiu Sakura, a contragosto, enquanto a veia mais grossa do pescoço começava a pulsar mais forte do que o normal.

O silêncio a incomodava terrivelmente. Ergueu o queixo e quebrou o gelo.

▬ Bem, aqui estou... Como ordenou.

▬ Bom ter você aqui. – Syaoran respondeu gentilmente.

Esperava irritá-lo com o comentário, mas percebeu que não surtiu qualquer efeito. Ao contrário, tinha a impressão de que ele estava se divertindo como nunca com aquela situação. Ele a olhava como um falcão faminto que acabava de encontrar sua presa. O olhar vagueou por todos os pontos do corpo de Sakura, deixando-a desconfortável e envergonhada. Coberto por um fino sutiã de algodão, os mamilos ficaram rijos, marcando a blusa.

▬ Ainda não posso acreditar que você vai seguir com essa loucura! – ela disse, quase sem ar.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso malicioso e atrevido como resposta.

▬ É só pôr os olhos sobre você para saber que vou até o fim.

▬ Mas não faz o menor sentido.

▬ Para mim, faz, _cara mia. _– ele respondeu na mesma hora. – Eu sinto tesão por você.

▬ Mas eu não, e não consigo fingir.

▬ Se eu acreditasse nisso, você não estaria aqui agora.

▬ Mas... Tem de acreditar! – Sakura estava nervosa, pois o que ele dizia era parcialmente verdade. Além disso, seu corpo e comportamento a estavam denunciando.

▬ Como sou sua única salvação, não acha que devia estar me convencendo a fazer exatamente o que quero e preciso?

Ele tinha razão e aquela constatação a encheu de temor e raiva. Syaoran era sua única esperança. Se ele ficasse ofendido e mudasse de idéia, o que seria de Nadeshiko?

▬ Sakura...

▬ Q-Que é?

Ele estava tão perto que, se ela esticasse um dos braços, poderia tocá-lo. Tão perto que era possível reparar ainda mais quão alto e forte ele era, para o desespero de Sakura. Também podia sentir o aroma delicioso da colônia masculina e exótica que ele usava e o coração começou a cavalgar dentro do peito.

Syaoran a tomou nos braços, com os punhos firmes e decididos.

▬ É por isso que estou te salvando. – ele disse com a voz rouca.

Uma tensão deliciosa deixou todos os músculos de Sakura contraídos e paralisados. Quando ela o encarou, olho no olho, soube naquele instante que não fazia qualquer sentido resistir. Com os dedos, ele emoldurou o rosto de Sakura e deixou que os lábios vorazes se deliciassem com os dela, num beijo cheio de sensualidade e provocação. Descendo as mãos até a cintura de Sakura, ele a pressionou com força contra seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir o sexo duro e ereto tocando-a na altura do quadril. Sakura ofegou, enquanto sentia a boca sendo explorada com ânsia pela língua de Syaoran. Uma onda de prazer se espalhou pelo corpo, deixando-a molhada e quente.

De repente, deixou de sentir as pernas e a respiração tornou-se ofegante. Ela se agarrou nele para manter-se de pé. Syaoran a ergueu no colo e a deitou sobre a mesa. Acariciou os curtos cabelos e beijou cada milímetro do pescoço dela. Depois cobriu os cílios e as bochechas com curtos e provocantes beijos deixando todos os pêlos de Sakura arrepiados. Deu pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço, provando sua pele alva e macia com lambidas e a fazendo gemer de prazer.

Com maestria, retirou a jaqueta dela e se embrenhou com as mãos por debaixo da blusa branca, ultrapassando as fronteiras do sutiã e tocando os pequenos seios de Sakura. Ela arqueou a coluna, num movimento que parecia que havia levado um choque. O toque do polegar de Syaoran sobre os mamilos rijos e sensíveis a fez soltar um grito curto de prazer.

▬ Pelo amor de Deus... Não! – ela conseguiu exclamar, afastando-se e saindo da mesa com tanto ímpeto que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de joelhos no carpete.

Ele se agachou e a ajudou a se levantar. Ela, no entanto, recusou a ajuda, levantou-se sozinha e se afastou dele. Estava em estado de choque e parecia que havia sofrido um acidente, pois o corpo estava pesado e sem coordenação motora.

▬ Você podia ter quebrado o tornozelo. – Syaoran a olhou com ar preocupado e de reprovação.

Sakura estranhou a repentina mudança no tom da voz dele, que havia ficado mais afetuoso.

▬ Por que ficou tão arredia? Qual é a estratégia? Se acaso acha que bancar a virgem é sexy, está muito enganada. Pode mudar de papel.

▬ Não seja ridículo. Isso não é um jogo. E não estou atuando!

A vergonha deixou-a ainda mais vermelha do que já estava. O desejo a possuía como um inimigo cruel, e a batalha parecia difícil de ser vencida, senão impossível. De repente, viu-se encurralada, como um animal preso numa armadilha.

O rubor se foi e ficou a palidez. Os olhos esmeraldas enfrentaram Syaoran.

▬ Não posso fazer isso... Não posso!

Xingando a si mesmo por ter se precipitado, mesmo sem entender direito o que a fez ter aquela reação exagerada, Syaoran puxou uma cadeira e a convidou a se sentar, como se ela não tivesse dito nada. Tentando se recompor e manter a civilidade, ela acabou se sentando.

Syaoran retirou um documento da gaveta e o entregou a ela.

▬ Esse é o contrato que gostaria que você assinasse.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

▬ Isso... É o quê?

▬ Um contrato. Nunca morei com uma mulher e não quero que haja nenhum mal-entendido com relação à natureza da nossa relação. O texto apenas delimita as condições do nosso acordo, que não passa de um negócio. – Syaoran proferiu algumas palavras do contrato, calmamente. – O dinheiro que darei à instituição de caridade em seu nome, você terá que pagar em serviços prestados como minha hóspede por um ano. E ainda tem sorte, porque não estou cobrando a doação que fiz como parte da dívida.

Ainda sem conseguir digerir toda a informação que acabava de receber, ela apenas acenava com a cabeça.

▬ Sua... _Hóspede_?

▬ Uma palavra mais adequada para um documento escrito.

Os olhos iam se arregalando à medida que aumentava o espanto que aquelas declarações produziam em Sakura.

▬ Você está me propondo um contrato de trabalho?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

▬ Ninguém que trabalha para mim ganha tão bem assim.

Sakura ruborizou-se de vergonha.

▬ Eu concordo com tudo que você exigir... Não há necessidade de um contrato por escrito.

▬ Infelizmente, há. Nesse caso, não posso depender apenas da sua palavra.

A garganta de Sakura se fechou e ela lutou contra as lágrimas.

▬ Acho que seu único objetivo nessa história toda é me humilhar o máximo que puder.

▬ Está enganada. Acho que é importante que não fique nenhuma dúvida com relação ao nosso trato. – falou ele com franqueza. – Se quebrar o acordo, vai ter que devolver o dinheiro.

Sakura ficou chocada com a notícia.

▬ Mas nunca vou ter esse dinheiro! Acha que estaria aqui se tivesse?

▬ Mesmo assim, quero garantir que vai cumprir o combinado.

Ela folheou o grosso contrato, perplexa.

▬ Você não tem boa fama no quesito fidelidade. – ele completou olhando-a com malícia. – Só por curiosidade, me diga... – continuou — Você transou com Yukito Tsukishiro durante todo o tempo que estávamos saindo?

O rosto pálido de Sakura ruborizou-se.

▬ Como tem coragem de me perguntar isso? Claro que não... Nunca aconteceu nada.

▬ Nem quando era criança, acreditava em história da carochinha. – Syaoran respondeu séria e friamente. – Enfim, tenho muito trabalho, não posso perder mais tempo.

Ela mordeu os lábios, ao notar que ele a estava dispensando.

▬ Marquei para você uma reunião com um advogado. Assim, não vai poder reclamar, depois, que foi enganada e que não sabia o que estava assinando. – ele continuou seu monólogo. – Se decidir assinar o contrato, faça antes das três da tarde, horário que será conduzida para o aeroporto. De lá, um jatinho a levará de volta para casa. Uma limusine a estará esperando na porta do edifício para levá-la até o advogado. Alguma pergunta?

Ela ficou intimidada pelo tom pragmático e indiferente de Syaoran.

▬ Você disse algo sobre um ano. É esse o tempo de duração do nosso acordo?

Syaoran deu de ombros.

▬ Pode ser um dia, uma semana, um mês... Um ano é o prazo para você, não para mim. Se ainda estiver comigo até lá, o que eu duvido, vai estar livre do compromisso. A não ser que queira renegociar o contrato.

Sakura não podia crer no que ouvia. A horrível palavra _renegociar_ a diminuiu mais ainda. Será que ele fazia um juízo tão terrível a respeito dela? Será que ele realmente acreditava que ela ficaria feliz em receber dinheiro em troca de favores sexuais? Mas ter fugido com Yukito Tsukishiro causara essa má impressão nele e à culpa era única e exclusivamente _dela_. Apesar de saber disso, sua consciência dizia que nunca era tarde para contar a verdade, mesmo que estivesse preparada apenas para contar metade da história real.

▬ Posso só dizer uma coisa? Você vai me escutar?

Reconhecendo aquele momento como uma última tentativa de apelo, Syaoran fechou seu coração para aquela mulher que havia mostrado ser uma dissimulada. Com aquele rosto belíssimo e um corpo delicioso, ela era o sonho de qualquer homem, ele constatou com uma convicção desoladora. Além disso, aquele ar de fragilidade que a fazia parecer sensível tornava-a extremamente perigosa. No entanto, dessa vez, ele não cairia na lábia de Sakura e não seria passado para trás, como da outra vez. Olhou o relógio.

▬ Você tem um minuto.

▬ Só quero que você saiba que não sou a pessoa que você pensa que sou... – agora, que havia encontrado a oportunidade de falar, tinha dificuldade de dizer as palavras certas. – Você está esperando uma mulher com muito mais experiência do que eu. Duvido que possa satisfazer as suas expectativas.

▬ Você vai ser exatamente o que eu quiser, por que não tem outra escolha. Não me deixe constrangido com esse papo furado, _cara mia. _– Syaoran lançou um olhar de escárnio que a deixou mortificada. – Só falta agora você jurar que é virgem intocada pela mão de um homem.

Sakura ficou toda tensa e os olhos verdes brilhantes contrastavam com o vermelho das bochechas.

▬ E se eu fosse?

Syaoran soltou uma risada sarcástica, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

▬ Posso dar a minha palavra que, se você for virgem, me caso com você na mesma hora!

▬ Não se preocupe, porque não me casaria com você nem que fosse o último homem na face da Terra! – ela falou com rancor, andando até a porta. Antes que ela saísse da sala, ele completou.

▬ Não se esqueça. Você tem até as três.

Enquanto esperava o elevador, percebeu que estava sendo observada por um grupo de executivos que conversavam no corredor. Perguntou-se se eles já não saberiam que ela era a nova aquisição de Syaoran. Seu rosto angelical voltou a ficar todo vermelho e o estômago ficou embrulhado pela vergonha e humilhação. Dissera palavras cheias de orgulho e agressividade, mas sem consistência alguma, porque ele a tinha feito se sentir uma idiota ao rir dela. Porém, era óbvio que nunca se casaria com ela, mesmo depois de descobrir a verdade. Homens não se casavam com mulheres que podiam comprar, mulheres que eles menosprezavam. No entanto, quando o conheceu e começou a sair com ele, chegou a sonhar com o impossível e, ao se lembrar disso, se sentiu ainda mais ridícula.

Na limusine, Sakura começou a ler o contrato. Algumas partes ela conseguia entender, mas a maior parte do conteúdo parecia indecifrável. Ele queria garantir que ela ficaria totalmente dependente dele, desde a casa onde iria morar até as roupas que vestisse e a comida. Estremeceu de desgosto. Ela seria **propriedade** dele. Seria a meretriz de Syaoran Li. Esse era o preço que teria que pagar por ter se vingado dele, depois que ele partiu seu coração.

•••

▬ Esse contrato é umaobra de arte!– comentou o advogado, com ar impressionado. O homem de idade avançada e olhos perspicazes folheava o texto com uma expressão pervertida. – Tem, inclusive, uma cláusula de confidencialidade que a proíbe de falar do contrato ou da sua relação com o senhor Li fora deste escritório.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

▬ O que o senhor acha?

▬ Caso não esteja precisando do dinheiro, fuja. – ele aconselhou com franqueza. – Não há nada nesse contrato que seja vantajoso para você. Vai ter que seguir um estrito código de conduta, enquanto o senhor Li está autorizado a dispensar seus serviços quando bem entender, sem ter que lhe dar qualquer explicação. Além disso, não estão especificadas suas horas de trabalho nem quais são suas exatas funções. Se assinar esse documento, terá que concordar em fazer qualquer coisa que ele exigir.

Sakura ficou imóvel e muda.

▬ Se descumprir o contrato, a quantia de duzentos e cinqüenta mil libras vai se tornar uma dívida que você terá que pagar imediatamente. A ameaça vai, sem dúvida, fazer com que você pense duas vezes antes de se recusar a realizar algum desejo dele, por mais esdrúxulo que possa ser.

▬ Eu sei. – ela murmurou.

▬ No entanto, o senhor Li está disposto a ser extremamente generoso em alguns aspectos. Diz aqui que ele se compromete a que nada falte a você enquanto estiver na casa dele... – o advogado deu uma risadinha frouxa. – Ele pode até estar oferecendo um tipo de escravidão moderna, mas não deixa de ser escravidão, mesmo os grilhões sendo de ouro.

•••

Depois de assinar tudo, seguiu para o aeroporto. Agora estava mais preocupada com o que teria que inventar a Tomoyo, pois não podia atormentar a prima com a sórdida verdade. Dois dias depois, um caminhão de mudanças estacionou em frente à casa de Sakura para apanhar seus pertences.

No dia seguinte, a polícia a procurou para informar que as acusações contra ela e a mãe haviam sido retiradas. Uma onda de alívio refrescou todo o corpo de Sakura. Desejou que pudesse encontrar a mãe para avisá-la que não tinha mais o que temer. Nadeshiko havia achado melhor que a filha não soubesse onde ela estava e havia prometido que entraria em contato depois que a poeira tivesse baixado. Sakura mandou uma mensagem de texto para a prima, a fim de contar a boa notícia, e Tomoyo passou pela casa de Sakura assim que saiu da escola onde trabalhava.

▬ O que o caminhão de mudanças está fazendo aqui em frente? – Tomoyo perguntou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ao ver um homem embrulhando a louça da cozinha.

▬ Vamos lá para cima. – pediu Sakura.

▬ Você está se mudando? – perguntou, preocupada.

▬ Lembra que comentei com você que tinha terminado com um cara antes de ir embora de Londres, no ano passado?

▬ Bem, você não contou muita coisa. Só que o cantor de rock tinha sido uma jogada publicitária que deu errado. – Tomoyo a encarou com um olhar de reprovação. – Você nunca me contou quem era o outro misterioso.

▬ Syaoran Li... Você não deve saber quem é.

▬ Nós moramos no mesmo planeta, Sakura, e leio as mesmas revistas que você. Você chegou a sair mesmo com aquele milionário com fama de mulherengo? Não me estranha o fato de você ter queimado seu filme.

Sakura cruzou os dedos, pois estava prestes a mentir para a prima.

▬ Quando ele leu no jornal sobre o dinheiro que tinha sumido, veio me ver. Quis ajudar. Ele pagou a quantia que faltava para a instituição, às acusações foram retiradas e agora estamos juntos novamente.

Tomoyo olhava-a boquiaberta.

▬ Então é por isso que quer voltar para Londres.

▬ Vou morar com ele. Não diga nada. Sei que você é contra.

▬ Claro que sou. O que quer que eu pense? Ele desembolsa duzentos e cinqüenta mil libras e, em cinco minutos, você decide ir morar com ele?

_Não tinha razão para preocupar e desapontar a prima_, pensou, mas não seria fácil contar uma mentira convincente. Com medo de que a prima desconfiasse, correu para a escrivaninha e apanhou uma caixa onde guardava fotos e lembranças da adolescência. Remexeu por alguns instantes o conteúdo do recipiente até encontrar o que procurava.

▬ Quem é esse? – perguntou Tomoyo. Ela entregou a foto à prima.

▬ Recortei de uma revista quando tinha quatorze anos.

Tomoyo olhava abobalhada para Sakura.

▬ Esse é Syaoran Li? Você gosta dele desde essa época?

▬ É, ele é o amor da minha vida e, para ser franca, o que ele está me oferecendo já está muito bom para mim.

A prima devolveu a foto e Sakura voltou a guardar o papel na caixinha de lembranças.

▬ Quero muito ficar com ele. Não me recrimine. Preciso do seu apoio.

Tomoyo apenas a olhou com expressão de infelicidade, mordeu os lábios e não disse mais nada. Mudaram de assunto e discutiram temas práticos. Tomoyo se ofereceu para pegar as correspondências de Sakura, semanalmente.

•••

Um dos empregados de Syaoran ligou para Sakura para avisar do horário da partida e ela se perguntou se era um costume do magnata ter sempre uma terceira pessoa para repassar suas ordens, e que essa seria sua rotina dali em diante. Como seria sua vida, tendo que morar com Syaoran? Sentiu calafrios só de imaginar. Assim que chegou a Londres, o motorista da limusine a deixou num salão de beleza. Lá, descobriu que haviam marcado hora para ela em todos os serviços de tratamento existentes no estabelecimento. Achou humilhante o fato de que Syaoran não quisesse vê-la antes que ela estivesse completamente transformada numa boneca artificial. Passou o resto do dia indo de uma sala para outra. Uma hora de SPA, outra de massagem corporal, outra de facial, manicure e pedicure. Mesmo os cabelos foram hidratados.

Syaoran apenas telefonou quando ela já estava de volta à limusine.

▬ Gostou de ter sido mimada outra vez? – a voz grossa e sensual, como de costume, arrepiou a espinha de Sakura de ponta a ponta. A voz de Syaoran a fez pensar, imediatamente, em sexo e, de repente, lembrou que teria que dividir a mesma cama com ele naquela noite.

▬ Gostei... Gostei, sim... – mentiu, percebendo que não valia à pena compartilhar com ele seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

▬ Não vou poder jantar com você. Sinta-se à vontade e coma o que quiser. – disse antes de interromper a conversa para falar com alguém e concluir: – Depois, me encontro com você numa discoteca.

O imóvel parecia ainda maior do que da única vez em que teve a oportunidade de visitá-lo. Um mordomo a recebeu e mostrou os cômodos da casa, num processo demorado. Os quartos eram modernamente decorados, com obras de arte de tirar o fôlego. Por fim, ele lhe mostrou o quarto onde ela ficaria e, para a surpresa de Sakura, não tinha qualquer sinal de que um homem dormiria ali. Sakura respirou aliviada e foi até um deslumbrante vestido prateado que havia sido pendurado, à sua espera. Ao ver a etiqueta, descobriu que era criação de um dos estilistas mais quentes da moda e brilhava com o reflexo da luz. Mas ficaria curto nela, concluiu desanimada, pois tinha as pernas extremamente longas.

Infelizmente, não poderia protestar. Afinal, tinha assinado o contrato, concordando em ser tratada como objeto, e não como pessoa. Seu corpo era a única fonte de interesse por parte de Syaoran e deveria se apresentar e se manter como ele bem quisesse. Algo inacreditavelmente degradante. A sensação de que havia perdido as rédeas de sua vida intensificou-se ao ver chegar um maquiador e uma estilista para dar os retoques finais na sua aparência. Acabou não tendo tempo de comer nada.

Ao sair do edifício, um homem robusto e de terno escuro que se encontrava em frente à limusine apresentou-se como segurança particular de Sakura. Takashi era seu nome. Ao chegar à pomposa e elitista discoteca, Takashi abriu a porta para ela e a escoltou até o interior da boate. Furou a longa fila e só se afastou de Sakura depois que ela estava sã e salva, dentro de uma sala vip. Na soleira da porta, ela identificou um rosto familiar e indesejável.

▬ Isso é que é dar a volta por cima. Um retorno triunfal. – comentou em tom irônico o banqueiro Eriol Hiiragizawa. Ele a olhou de um jeito que fez com que Sakura se sentisse nua. – Você está muito bem. Não posso culpar Syaoran por ter sucumbido a um _revival._

Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou ruborizada. Nunca gostou de Eriol, mas ele era um amigo de infância de Syaoran. Syaoran estava ao telefone e rodeado de amigos com laptops e expressões nervosas. O rosto arrogante se ergueu ao avistar Sakura. De terno escuro, camisa listrada e gravata azul de seda, ele estava lindo. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Ao mesmo tempo, o ar lhe faltou por um instante e Sakura respirou mais forte para ganhar fôlego.

Syaoran demorou com os olhos sobre ela. Pensou que todos os amigos iriam babar ao ver Sakura, pois ela estava irresistível. Os cabelos ruivos caíam ao redor do rosto alvo e belo. O tecido do vestido, macio e brilhante, marcava as curvas sutis e deixava à mostra as coxas delgadas e elegantes. O desejo o tomou de imediato, enquanto notava o quão revelador era aquele vestido. Foi então que reparou que ele não era o único a apreciar aquela vista divina de ombros e costas nus e pernas que não acabavam nunca.

Arrependeu-se de ter escolhido aquele vestido ao ver que o amigo Eriol também a olhava com cobiça. Que falta de respeito era aquela com a mulher dos outros?

Lançou um olhar agressivo e de censura para o amigo que o fez empalidecer. Levantou-se e foi até Sakura, abraçando-a e tirando-a do recinto. Os seguranças o seguiram. Ela poderia ficar sentada ao lado da pista de dança e tomar um champanhe. Aquilo a manteria ocupada e longe dos olhos dos gaviões, pois a mesa que tinha reservado ficava em local bastante discreto. Ele deixou que os dedos percorressem a espinha dorsal de Sakura. A pele era mais macia que a seda.

▬ Você está linda!

O toque dos dedos dele sobre suas costas causou um espasmo pelo corpo de Sakura, os seios ficaram dormentes e os delicados mamilos endureceram. Nas palavras arrastadas de Syaoran, prevalecia à luxúria, deixando Sakura com as pernas bambas.

▬ Se não estivesse no meio de uma transação de negócios, a levaria para casa, agora mesmo, _bambola._

_Pelo visto nada havia mudado_, pensou ela. Podre de rico, como ele era, ainda assim Syaoran dedicava quase todo seu tempo e atenção para ficar mais rico. Ainda estava para nascer uma mulher capaz de distraí-lo dos negócios. O homem era viciado em trabalho.

▬ Do que você me chamou? – ela pediu a tradução das palavras em italiano, enquanto ele a sentava no local reservado.

▬ Bonequinha.

Ele sentou ao lado dela e passou a mão por uma das coxas de Sakura. Ela deu um pulo e estremeceu.

▬ Você está muito _sexy _nesse vestido. Mas agora, vejo que não é o mais apropriado para você usar em público.

▬ Foi você quem escolheu! – lembrou Sakura, contendo a irritação.

O garçom se aproximou e serviu uma taça de champanhe. Syaoran voltou a se levantar.

▬ Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou sem pensar.

▬ Não posso fazer ligações daqui... – ele ergueu os ombros, como que pedindo desculpas e apontou para a caixa de som que estava próxima. – Divirta-se. Não vou demorar.

▬ Não se preocupe... Logo encontro uma companhia! – Sakura surpreendeu-se com a própria declaração.

O rosto bronzeado e másculo empalideceu.

▬ Foi uma piada? – Ele a interrogou com a voz elevada, o que surpreendeu Takashi, que estava a poucos metros de distância.

▬ Quis dizer, dançar... Conversar.

▬ Não. De jeito nenhum! – Syaoran proibiu. – Nada de dançar, conversar ou flertar. Se cometer algum deslize, você estará em apuros. Não terá uma segunda chance. Para o seu bem, é melhor que eu não veja você olhando para outro homem!

Perplexa pela dura ameaça e pelo olhar bravo de reprovação, Sakura soltou um suspiro e tentou controlar a raiva. Respirou fundo, mais uma vez, para não explodir, mas deixou escapar.

▬ É bom pedir para o Takashi não tirar os olhos de mim.

Syaoran voltou a se sentar ao lado dela, os olhos incríveis brilhavam como nunca.

▬ Sabe o que realmente quero fazer nesse exato momento? – murmurou, com a voz rouca de desejo. – Quero levá-la para casa, jogá-la na cama e ensiná-la a se comportar.

Boquiaberta, ela ficou olhando para ele, paralisada. Não sabia se ficava ofendida ou com medo. Mas a verdade era que ela não estava em condições de reclamar ou contrariar Syaoran. Lentamente, ele voltou a se levantar. Ela não acompanhou a partida dele. Por causa do fiasco com Yukito Tsukishiro, Syaoran não confiava nela. Na verdade, ele a considerava uma mulher fatal. Devia achar graça daquilo. Em vez disso, entornou o champanhe num único gole e voltou a encher a taça.

O medo do desconhecido a incomodou e ela tentou não pensar nisso. Na cama dele? Será que ele se daria conta de que ela era totalmente inexperiente? Talvez não, pensou. Primeiro, porque ele riu quando ela tentou contar a verdade. Além disso, havia lido em algum lugar que poucos homens percebiam a diferença entre uma virgem e uma mulher experiente.

Pensou que o melhor a fazer era, afinal, bancar a mulher fatal, pois não queria que um homem como Syaoran se gabasse de ter tirado sua virgindade. Queria que ele achasse que ela não estava nem aí para o que ele fizesse na cama. _A indiferença seria sua armadura_, disse a si mesma.

Quarenta minutos depois, Syaoran quebrou um hábito da vida toda e deixou seu celular com um executivo da equipe. Voltou para onde estava Sakura e se sentou ao lado dela. Ele a envolveu com um dos braços, apertando-a contra o corpo. Celebridades e conhecidos passaram pela mesa para cumprimentá-lo. Ele sempre era o centro das atenções. Incrivelmente nervosa e tensa, ela evitava qualquer contato visual. Syaoran falou com todos, mas em nenhum momento apresentou Sakura aos conhecidos.

▬ Por que está atuando como se eu não estivesse aqui?

▬ Você está comigo e é só isso o que importa. – ele respondeu secamente, apesar de ter notado que ela estava tensa.

▬ Odeio que fiquem olhando para mim. – ela balbuciou, perguntando a si mesma se as pessoas não a reconheciam como a ex-modelo que apareceu nos tablóides por ter roubado dinheiro de crianças carentes.

Achou a idéia improvável, pois nem se comparava em fama e reconhecimento com as pessoas que estavam ali. Mesmo assim, estremeceu como um animal acuado, sendo exposto numa jaula.

▬ Pode ir se acostumando. Você é linda o suficiente para parar o trânsito e está comigo. A discrição não é algo comum aqui.

▬ Acha mesmo que sou tão bonita assim? – ela perguntou com certa ingenuidade.

▬ Por que outra razão você estaria aqui?

O prazer momentâneo se esvaiu com a resposta cáustica de Syaoran e ela se remexeu no assento, de forma desconfortável.

▬ A gente podia dançar um pouco.

▬ Eu não danço.

Um dos empregados fez um sinal para ele da porta da sala vip e Syaoran se retirou em seguida. Nervosa por ter sido deixada sozinha, Sakura tomou outra taça de champanhe. Ele havia comprado sua liberdade para torná-la prisioneira. Que irônico, pensou. Ela era um bibelô para ele, um capricho para satisfazer suas fantasias egocêntricas. A irritação aumentou, estimulada pelo álcool. Não podia dançar, falar com ninguém. Mas ele não tinha dito nada com relação a ela dançar sozinha. Por que deveria se esconder? Ergueu os ombros e se levantou. Sentiu a cabeça girar um pouco e apoiou as mãos na mesa para ganhar equilíbrio. Quantas taças de champanhe havia bebido? Respirou fundo e foi andando para a pista de dança.

Dez minutos depois, Syaoran apareceu. Os olhos chocolates estavam incrédulos. Sakura estava dançando sozinha e havia um feixe de luz sobre ela. Envolta pela música, dançava com os olhos fechados, o corpo incrível se remexia e rebolava no vestido prateado. Era uma beldade em movimento. Todos os homens da discoteca a admiravam, enquanto salivavam, e ele não gostou nada daquilo. Queria arrastá-la dali e levá-la para casa, mas aquele instinto de homem das cavernas o assustou.

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos e o viu, sua reação foi totalmente diferente da que esperava. De alguma forma, os sentimentos confusos que tinha por Syaoran se manifestaram, produzindo uma onda perigosa de excitação. Ela havia sido apaixonada por ele uma vez. Não seria mais inteligente tirar o melhor proveito possível daquela situação bizarra? Deixou a música levá-la, enquanto o corpo queimava em chamas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Syaoran se embrenhou pela pista de dança e foi até ela, envolvendo-a, como se quisesse escondê-la em seus braços. Os corpos se tocaram sutilmente e Sakura apenas desejou que ele a beijasse ali mesmo. Nunca havia desejado algo com tanto fervor como aquele beijo. Ele deu um sorriso provocante e a soltou antes que iniciasse uma dança meio desajeitada, para o espanto de Sakura. Ficou um pouco desapontada e se esforçou para acompanhar os passos de Syaoran, que começavam a ficar turvos em sua vista. Foi um alívio quando ele a pegou pela mão e a tirou da pista de dança.

▬ Hora de ir embora, _il mio fiore. _– ele murmurou, e Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga que se espalhou por todo o corpo, pela antecipação do que estava por vir.

(...)

CONTINUA

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** FELIZ NATAL! E aí, já deram aquela espiada pra verem o que irão ganhar? Pois eu ainda não, esse ano esconderam bem demais. Já procurei por toda a casa e simplesmente não acho. _Sacanagem, não?_ D: Enfim, gostaram do presentinho natalino que eu trouxe pra vocês? Acordei 8h da manhã apenas pra postar (porque mais tarde seria impossível), por isso, me amem loucamente.

Estou tão bêbada de sono que não sei o que escrever nas notas, então serei breve.

NOVE REVIEWS NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. *-* I'm fabulous. Agradeço muito pelo os reviews (**Ana**, **Lola**, **Marllitah-chan**, **JoseaneChan**, **Elara-chan**, **Sakura-chan Li**, **Bringit**, **Aninha-san**, **Sarinha Li**). Presentão de natal que recebi de vocês. Amores, boas festas pra vocês. Aproveitem bastante!

E, pra finalizar, não deixem de comentar.

Até a próxima _loves_,

_~correndo pra cama~_


	4. IV

_Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura._

* * *

**A Amante Comprada**,

Sakura Kinomoto x Syaoran Li

* * *

Ao sair no frio da noite, Sakura sentiu-se tonta. Havia um grupo de fotógrafos na porta da saída que os seguranças de Syaoran conseguiram manter à distância com maestria, até que os dois estivessem dentro da limusine. Sentada no banco de trás ao lado de Syaoran, Sakura admirava o perfil belo e imponente dele. Como era bonito! Sentiu um nó na garganta, como se ainda fosse uma adolescente apaixonada por uma foto. Talvez em função da bebida, estava mais sensível do que o normal.

▬ Desculpe por hoje à noite... Foi um fracasso, socialmente – suspirou ele com um sorriso nos lábios antes de olhá-la de frente. – Mas, em compensação, agora tenho o controle acionário da IFS e estou a fim de comemorar.

▬ IFS! Que incrível. – ela comentou, sem ter a menor idéia do que fosse IFS.

▬ Você é muito mais incrível. – A íris chocolate de Syaoran faiscava, como se dentro houvesse fogos de artifício.

A excitação que a havia tomado na pista de dança voltou com grande intensidade. Ele tomou as mãos dela e as envolveu, trazendo-a para mais perto e virando-a bem de frente para ele. O coração de Sakura quase saiu pela garganta, de tão agitado que estava.

▬ Te desejo demais, _Il mio fiore _– ele murmurou com uma voz rouca e intimista. – Mas você já sabe disso. Sempre soube.

Ela conseguiu se manter inalterada. Estava acostumada a guardar os sentimentos como forma de se proteger. Uma vez, havia acreditado, por ingenuida de, que ela era especial para ele. Mas logo descobriu que estava muito equivocada.

▬ Tão misteriosa... – a fala arrastada era macia, porém de censura.

Sakura estava com dificuldades de respirar, o corpo se recusava a obedecer à razão e a proximidade causava toda a espécie de sensações pecaminosas. Com uma das mãos, ele a pegou no queixo, enquanto provava o gosto doce dos lábios dela. Era puro tesão o que ela sentia, algo primitivo e indescritível. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Syaoran para não perder o equilíbrio. Um segundo depois, ele a colocou em seu colo e continuou beijando-a. Os olhos começaram a pesar e ela os fechou.

▬ Estou morrendo de sono – ela disse, quando ele a colocou de volta no banco, depois que o carro parou.

Syaoran soltou uma risada rouca.

▬ Hoje, nem pensar em dormir.

Quando a porta se abriu e ela saiu do carro, o movimento brusco e o ar frio de fora a deixaram comple tamente zonza. Teve que se segurar na porta do carro para não cair.

▬ Opa!

Quando tentou andar, notou que um dos saltos do sapato havia caído, pois quase levou um tombo.

▬ Sorte não ter torcido o tornozelo – disse com a língua um pouco enrolada.

Syaoran foi acudi-la.

▬ Você se machucou?

▬ Vou sobreviver – respondeu sem aceitar a ajuda dele, rumo ao elevador do edifício.

▬ Ai, me desculpa. Por um momento, achei que você estivesse bêbada – disse ele, sarcástico. – Não suporto gente bêbada.

Sakura não disse nada, mas achava o mesmo. Apesar de não ter exagerado no champanhe, quase nunca bebia e, quando o fazia, era sempre com parcimônia. Mas ele não tinha como saber disso.

▬ Vem cá – ele disse trazendo-a para seus braços, ao entrarem no amplo hall do apartamento.

Sakura quase descansou a cabeça nos ombros dele, mas resistiu.

▬ Preciso ir ao banheiro – ele a soltou com um ar de frustração.

•••

Já no banheiro, ela retirou o vestido e foi até o espelho limpar a maquiagem. Cada movimento pedia um esforço incrível. Apanhou o roupão que estava pendurado atrás da porta e, com dificuldade, o vestiu. Estava tão mareada que temia desmaiar. Envergonhada por aquela situação, se agachou, deitando-se no chão. Precisava recuperar as forças. Fechou os olhos - só por alguns minutos, prometeu a si mesma.

Ao ouvir uma voz falando uma língua estrangeira, Sakura franziu a testa, relutante em acordar do sono em que se encontrava. O dono daquela voz, por acaso, também a havia sacudido? Ou era parte do sonho? A cabeça doía. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e a luz que iluminava todo o ambiente a fez piscar várias vezes. As pupilas, aos poucos, foram se acostumando com a claridade, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia reconhecer aquele quarto enorme e moderno. Ficou assustada. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado da cama e viu uma silhueta masculina de frente para a janela. Ombros largos, cintura estreita, longas e musculosas pernas, entreabertas, numa posição tipicamente mas culina.

Numa roupa elegante, Syaoran se virou e foi andando até a cama, onde estava Sakura. Falava ao celular, em italiano, com tranqüilidade e confiança. E, também com confiança, retirou um fio que caía sobre o rosto dela. A respiração e o coração pararam, quando, de repente, ela descobriu que estava completa mente nua, por debaixo das cobertas. Aquele devia ser o quarto dele. O único cômodo da casa que não lhe foi apresentado no _tour_ que o mordomo havia feito com ela, no dia anterior. Tinha dormido com Syaoran e não se lembrava de nada! Sakura era só confusão e constrangimento.

Ao desligar o celular, Syaoran se deteve, demoradamente, em examiná-la com aqueles olhos flamejantes de sempre.

▬ _Buongiorno, Il mio fiore _– disse, finalmente.

Sakura fez um esforço para retribuir a saudação em italiano.

▬ Não... – ele a corrigiu até que conseguisse pro nunciar as palavras corretamente. – Excelente – aprovou ele. – Quero que você aprenda pelo menos o básico de italiano. Por isso, marquei algumas aulas com um dos melhores professores de Londres.

Surpresa com a notícia, continuou calada. Olhou para o travesseiro amassado ao lado do seu e confirmou suas desconfianças. Havia passado a noite toda com ele e não lembrava ao menos como tinha chegado naquela cama, sem contar o que tinham feito depois! Estava revoltada com a amnésia alcoólica que teve.

▬ Mesmo a essa hora da manhã, você consegue se manter encantadora. – indiferente ao estado de tensão no rosto de Sakura, Syaoran percorreu com os dedos os lábios rosados dela, de um jeito doce e que ex pressava intimidade. – Adoraria poder voltar para cama com você, mas, infelizmente, tenho uma reunião importantíssima.

Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça mecanicamente. Não conseguia encará-lo de jeito nenhum. Syaoran apertou com delicadeza o queixo dela, forçando o contato visual.

▬ Você estava especialmente carinhosa ontem à noite.

Atemorizada, esforçou-se para lembrar o que teria feito na noite passada. Será que tinha dito que o amava? Com tanto álcool na cabeça, teria sido capaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Até isso. Queria cavar um buraco e nunca mais sair de dentro dele.

▬ Gostei muito... Demais, _caríssima_. Principalmente a parte da dança erótica.

▬ Dança erótica?

Syaoran balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro frustrado.

▬ Não se lembra de nada, não é? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, embaraçada. – Então quer dizer que posso inventar qualquer coisa que você vai acreditar. É por isso que uma mulher nunca deve perder o controle com a bebida.

Sakura fechou os punhos, sentindo o orgulho ferido. Mas não podia argumentar, pois ele estava certíssimo.

▬ Fiquei preocupado com você ontem à noite. Tive que arrombar a porta do banheiro do seu quarto. Encontrei você desmaiada no chão – revelou ele, secamente. – Trouxe você para o meu quarto, para ter certeza de que ficaria bem durante a noite. Não rolou nada entre nós, se é isso o que está causando essas rugas na sua testa. E me ofende que você tenha achado isso. Gosto de ter uma mulher totalmente sóbria e consciente durante o sexo.

Pálida como um fantasma, ela mordeu os lábios e ficou olhando fixamente para o lençol.

▬ Tudo bem, sei que fiz besteira – por fim, falou.

▬ Mas não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa.

▬ E perigoso. Outro homem podia ter se aproveitado da situação.

▬ Já aprendi a lição – ela respondeu, sem graça.

▬ Sua teimosia me deixa furioso – ele continuou. – Mas, ao mesmo tempo, me excita.

Ao perceber que ele a olhava com lascívia, subiu mais o lençol, pois se lembrou de que estava nua.

▬ Você não tinha uma reunião? – perguntou, disfarçando o nervosismo.

Checando o caro relógio de ouro, Syaoran franziu a testa e se levantou rapidamente.

▬ Você também tem um dia cheio.

▬ Tenho?

▬ Não se preocupe sua equipe a manterá informada dos compromissos.

▬ Minha equipe?

▬ Takashi, a estilista... Esses são alguns dos integrantes. E também uma secretária muito eficiente que vai cuidar da sua agenda. Não quero você ocupa da demais, para ter tempo para mim – ele disse com um tom sensual. – Às dez, você voa para Toscana. Vamos passar uns dias no _Palazzo_. Encontro você lá.

Toda aquela informação não fazia sentido algum para ela. Aulas de italiano, equipe, secretária?

▬ Tenho uma pequena lembrança para você... – disse ele, antes de deixar uma caixinha de jóia sobre o colo de Sakura.

Com a boca seca, abriu a caixinha e encontrou um colar de esmeralda com diamante que a fez suspirar de tão lindo que era.

▬ Não posso aceitar...

▬ Claro que pode. – Syaoran retirou o colar da caixa e colocou-o no pescoço de Sakura. Ela pôde ver o olhar de satisfação dele. – Combina com seus olhos... Não tire, _gioia__ mia. _– Com um beijo voraz e sexy, ele se despediu e saiu do quarto.

O rosto estava vermelho pelo calor que os lábios dele provocaram. Ele voltou ao quarto e parou à soleira da porta.

▬ Antes que me esqueça, quero que você marque uma consulta com uma nutricionista, quando chegar mos à Itália.

Ela o olhou, impressionada, e disse irritada: – Quer parar de me dar ordens?

▬ Vá se acostumando. Sou um cara mandão – ele achou graça da cara zangada dela. – Disse que cuidaria de voc que vou fazer. Você está magra e pálida demais. Precisa de um acompanhamento médico.

Dez minutos depois, Sakura foi até o espelho do banheiro e olhou seu reflexo. Magra e pálida demais?, Perguntou-se, com uma pontada de raiva pela observação de Syaoran. Sempre fora magra como uma vara-pau, pensou. Tocou os seios pequeninos e se virou para estudar as nádegas, que eram do tamanho certo para o corpo que tinha. Será que ele queria engordá-la, como um peru de Natal?, Pensou preocupada.

Então, tocou o colar de esmeralda, cravejado de brilhantes, com as mãos hesitantes. Era tão lindo! Porém, ele havia feito parecer que a estava presenteando com uma coleira de luxo. Já não tinha sido suficientemente humilhante tê-la feito assinar aquele contrato? Talvez temesse que ela esquecesse do fato de que era propriedade dele até que ele decidisse o contrário. Tinha que mostrar a Syaoran que tudo tinha um limite.

•••

Mais tarde, antes do almoço, Sakura embarcava no jatinho particular de Syaoran. Para a infelicidade de Takashi, todas as atenções se voltaram para a sua cliente, quando entrou no aeroporto, rumo ao avião. Sakura vestia um par de botas vermelhas, de bico fino, fora de moda, uma minissaia jeans super justa e uma blusa verde-limão, cujo decote deixava à mostra o abdômen reto e uma tatuagem falsa na altura do um bigo. O maquiador havia feito um belo trabalho, a pedido dela.

Durante o vôo, tentou comer e assistir a um filme, porém não conseguia se concentrar. Estava ansiosa para que Syaoran a visse. Na verdade, não podia esperar para encontrar com ele. Apesar de já ter estado em Roma a trabalho, por duas vezes, nunca havia saído dos limites da cidade ou saído para fazer turismo. De carro, ficou impressionada com a vista da estrada até Toscana.

O calor da tarde, a paisagem campestre de morros verdejantes salpicados de casas com arquitetura antiqüíssima e plantações de oliva a deixou arrebatada. A limusine entrou numa pequena estrada, cercada por árvores que formavam sombras no caminho. Inclinou a cabeça para fora da janela para ver melhor a casa que aparecia adiante. O _Palazzo _era absurda mente grande e imponente, e a entrada tinha um jardim magnífico com fontes de diversos tamanhos e formatos. O edifício parecia ter sido construído séculos atrás.

Voltou a ficar nervosa ao sair do carro e o estômago remexeu-se ao chegar à suntuosa entrada do palácio. Avistou Syaoran andando de um lado para o outro pelo hall e sorriu naturalmente. Então percebeu que ele estava ao celular e sentiu uma pontada de irritação. Teve vontade de sair correndo até ele, tomar o celular e esmagá-lo em mil pedaços com os pés. Aquele ímpeto a surpreendeu e Sakura diminuiu o passo.

Ao vê-la se aproximar, Syaoran suavizou as rugas na testa, provocadas pela discussão ao telefone. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, apreciando as longas e sensuais pernas à mostra pela saia exageradamente curta. As botas vermelhas e cafonas não chegaram a decepcioná-lo, afinal, o que ela vestia não tinha a menor importância naquele momento. Os efeitos que ela produzia dentro dele, sim, importavam. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, desligou o celular.

Sentindo-se uma imbecil por ter se vestido daquela forma para irritá-lo, sem qualquer sucesso, Sakura apelou: – Gostou do modelito?

▬ _Che __meraviglia__... _De onde tirou essa idéia? – ele então desceu os olhos para o umbigo dela e descobriu que havia algo escrito sobre a pele. – Isso é uma tatuagem?

▬ Não é seu estilo? – perguntou com ironia.

Chegou mais perto para ler o que estava escrito e, para sua surpresa, viu seu nome estampado abaixo do umbigo de Sakura.

▬ Gostei da idéia. O problema é que ter meu nome escrito nessa pele tão macia, como se fosse uma marca de propriedade reavivou meu lado primitivo e possessivo – ele disse, com uma voz que dava a entender que estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

▬ Como assim? Estou vestida como uma prostituta!

▬ Já ouviu o ditado que diz que mais importante que a roupa é o manequim que a veste? Além disso, como a maioria dos homens, gosta de ver uma mulher de minissaia e salto alto, especialmente se ela for minha. – ele deu uma risada preguiçosa. – Sei que é machismo e piegas, mas pelo menos estou sendo sincero com você.

▬ Não quero mais ouvir nada! – respondeu com raiva.

▬ Mas quero que saiba que, apesar de gostar de ver você vestida assim dentro de casa, prefiro que use algo mais apropriado em público.

▬ Por quê? Está preocupado com o que os outros vão pensar?

▬ Não. Apenas não quero mais ninguém desfrutando dessa paisagem.

▬ Falando assim, vou pensar que sente ciúme de mim. – ela queria irritá-lo a todo custo.

▬ Só tenho medo de que você deixe que outra pes soa aproveite mais do que apenas a visão disso tudo. Da última vez, você não perdeu tempo em bancar a vadia com Tsukishiro!

Sem pensar, ela ergueu o braço, mas ele alcançou seu pulso antes que ela tivesse tempo de esbofeteá-lo. Agarrou-a com força, ignorando os apelos dela para que a soltasse.

▬ Me larga!

▬ Só depois que você se acalmar. Posso ter exagerado, mas você merecia. Parabéns! Fazia tempo que uma mulher não me fazia perder a cabeça!

Sakura parou de se debater. O suposto caso com Yukito Tsukishiro era o ponto fraco de Syaoran. Não tinha culpa de achar que ela era uma vadia. Afinal, foi ela mesma quem tornou público o fim do efêmero namoro, de forma proposital e consciente, com o único objetivo de humilhar Syaoran. No entanto, ele havia feito por merecer. Um homem que fora capaz de usá-la para ganhar uma aposta com amigos tão machistas e sem caráter como ele não merecia sua consideração pensou com indignação.

▬ Desculpe-me – disse Syaoran, finalmente.

Sakura continuou olhando para o chão de mármore. Não era suficiente. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele pedia desculpas a alguém, mas, mesmo assim, queria vê-lo de joelhos, implorando perdão.

▬ Da próxima vez, deixo você me dar um tapa na cara.

Não agüentou e riu timidamente. A raiva se dissipava aos poucos.

▬ Teria gostado disso. Tem vezes que você me deixa com tanta raiva que tenho vontade de gritar. Só você consegue me deixar desse jeito.

Continuaram andando pelo hall, ornamentado espelhos e estátuas de mármores.

▬ Não sabia que era uma fera – disse ele, enquanto a guiava pelo palácio. Afinal, quando estavam juntos, ela era só alegria e paz.

▬ Que tal renovar seu guarda-roupa? – ele perguntou, de repente.

▬ Como?

Entraram num salão suntuoso e Syaoran a sentou no sofá.

▬ É o que você vai fazer agora.

Uma das portas do salão se abriu e de lá saiu uma modelo. Ela tirou a jaqueta de couro que usava assim que se aproximou deles, para mostrar o vestido de seda.

▬ Gostei... – opinou ele.

▬ Muito fechado, vai me deixar com falta de ar. – ela disse com o nariz retorcido. – É uma pena que nunca deram uma boneca para você brincar quando criança.

▬ Que tipo de resposta é essa? Especialmente vinda de uma mulher que tem o meu nome tatuado na barriga? – ele brincou.

▬ Deveria saber que você usaria isso contra mim!

Um lindo sorriso iluminou o rosto másculo dele, e o coração de Sakura pareceu saltar no peito, pela surpresa e emoção que sentiu ao vê-lo sorrir. Outras modelos foram entrando e, nesse meio-tempo, ele retirou o terno e a gravata e apoiou a mão sobre as costas de Sakura e a puxou para ele. No início, ela ficou tensa, mas depois cedeu e aproveitou aquele toque aconchegante, decidida a não pensar muito. Foram servidas duas xícaras de cappuccino e uma vasilha com biscoitinhos amanteigados, enquanto o desfile continuava.

▬ Você tem que experimentar esse, _cara mia _– exclamou Syaoran ao ver um vestido de noite azul que era deslumbrante. Disse o mesmo ao ver os quatro modelos seguintes. A determinação dele de comprar uma coleção de vestidos de costureiros famosos que custava milhares de libras a deixava extremamente desconfortável.

▬ Não me sinto à vontade com você comprando roupas para mim. – ela finalmente tomou coragem e admitiu. – Desisti desse estilo de vida quando decidi largar a carreira de modelo.

▬ Por quê?

▬ Tudo parecia tão fútil e sem sentido. Eu era somente um cabide para roupas. Doei todos os meus vestidos de festas para bazares de caridade.

▬ Muito nobre e desapegado da sua parte. E me pergunto por que sentiu necessidade de abrir mão dos acessórios de sua antiga vida de forma tão completa.

Syaoran sussurrou e Sakura enrubesceu, sabendo que ele deveria estar pensando com escárnio sobre o dinheiro que ela, supostamente, teria roubado.

▬ Então, você colocou um par de botinas e inscreveu-se num curso de paisagismo. Não consigo entender o que a atraiu nisso...

▬ Gosto de saber que estou criando algo. Adoro trabalhar ao ar livre.

Atraindo-a ainda mais para si, Syaoran murmurou, em tom definitivo.

▬ Mas agora você está comigo.

▬ Talvez não por muito tempo. – Sakura provocou.

▬ Não tenha tantas esperanças, _gioia__ mia_. Quanto mais você me desafia, mais eu a quero.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o desfile de modelos continuava. Quando a exibição das roupas terminou, Syaoran virou Sakura, fazendo-a olhá-lo de frente e inclinou-se para clamar os lábios dela num ardente beijo, inflamando-a por completo.

▬ Vá até ali e experimente algumas roupas. – disse Syaoran, com voz rouca. – Ou acabaremos fazendo amor aqui mesmo.

Sakura olhava-o, enfeitiçada pela carga de sensualidade que o envolvia. Finalmente, num movimento um pouco desajeitado, afastou-se dele e deixou a sala. O que acontecia com ela quando Syaoran a tocava? Todo o rancor e ódio desapareciam e ela sentia como se estivesse fora de órbita. Duas elegantes mulheres estavam esperando para que ela escolhesse uma as roupas em exposição e, então, ajudá-la a se vestir. A expressão no rosto de Sakura refletia a arrogante indiferença de uma modelo, e ela voltou para junto de Syaoran usando um conjunto avermelhado.

Em absoluto silêncio, ele observava cada movimento dela, deixando-a irritada. Quando girou, para passar por ele, Sakura estava consciente do ardente arrepio que passou por seu corpo ao sentir o penetrante olhar dele. Sentia-se impressionada que o desejo dele pudesse deixá-la tão excitada. Como poderia gostar e, ao mesmo tempo, reclamar da atenção que recebia? Mesmo assim, enquanto desfilava roupa após roupa, Sakura sentia-se cada vez mais sexy, e isso a deixava confiante e ousada. Era como se os dois estivessem num instigante e particular jogo.

Quando ela apareceu usando um vestido de organza, Syaoran levantou-se rápido e caminhou até ela.

▬ O show acabou _cara mia_. – ele sussurrou, envolvendo a mão dela com a sua.

(...)

**CONTINUA**

(...)

* * *

**Note: **Huhu, postarei o capítulo cinco agora também.


	5. V

_Essa história não me pertence. Apenas estou a postando no universo de Card Captor Sakura._

* * *

**A Amante Comprada**,

Sakura Kinomoto x Syaoran Li

* * *

Syaoran saiu com ela da grande sala e a guiou pelos corredores até chegarem à escada que levava ao segundo andar.

▬ Já avisei que as roupas vão ficar aqui até amanhã. Você pode escolher depois – ele avisou.

Sakura se exasperou.

▬ Preciso tirar esse vestido.

▬ Não precisa. Você está perfeita nele. Vou comprá-lo.

Ao chegarem ao andar de cima, ele parou e a olhou nos olhos.

▬ Tenho que confessar que nunca me senti tão atraído por uma mulher... E ainda nem chegamos ao quarto.

Essas palavras caíram como uma bomba e fizeram Sakura lembrar-se do momento inevitável.

▬ Mas estamos quase lá.

Rindo pela surpresa estampada no rosto de Syaoran, ele pegou-a no colo e levou-a para seu quarto. Ele não conseguia se lembrar quando fora a última vez que sentira tanto desejo. Se aquilo era uma amostra de como poderia enlouquecê-lo, ela valia toda a sua fortuna e mais. Colocando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama, Syaoran decidiu que estava muito satisfeito com o acordo que haviam feito. Sakura retirou os sapatos e sentou-se na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

Syaoran olhava-a atentamente, enquanto desabotoava a camisa. Gostava do modo como a claridade vinda da janela iluminava o rosto dela. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, contrastando com a pele branca do rosto. Franziu a testa. Ela parecia tão jovem e pura. Supôs que fosse por causa do vestido branco.

▬ Quantos anos você tem?

▬ Vinte e dois.

Syaoran ficou desconcertado, pois nunca havia lhe ocorrido que ela fosse tão mais jovem que ele.

▬ Eu sei. Aparento uns vinte e cinco. Sempre pareci ser mais velha. Quando tinha treze, achavam que eu tinha dezoito. Só espero que em algum momento o relógio comece a andar ao contrário.

▬ Quantos anos tinha quando começou a desfilar?

▬ Quatorze...

▬ Tempo suficiente para ganhar um falso ar de maturidade.

Pensou que ela deveria ter acabado de sair da adolescência quando se conheceram em Paris. Ele chegou a sentir um mal-estar, ela era mais menina do que mulher. Ao mesmo tempo em que dedicava sua atenção ao rosto oval e sem defeitos de Sakura. Nunca tinha conseguido identificar o que a tornava tão irresistível. As bochechas delineadas? Os maravilhosos olhos verdes? A deliciosa boca que se abria contra a sua?

Syaoran não conseguia mais pensar. Reagindo de forma instintiva, moveu-se de volta para a cama.

▬ Ontem, você dormiu em meus braços a noite toda, e sempre que tentava me afastar, você me impedia.

Sakura enrubesceu. Evidentemente, ele não havia mentido quando disse que ela fora bastante afetiva na noite anterior.

▬ Deve ter sido uma situação muito desconfortável.

▬ Tive que tomar uma ducha fria, no meio da noite – disse isso enquanto a envolvia por trás com grande cuidado.

Ele abriu o zíper do vestido que ficava nas costas. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha. Não estava usando sutiã. Ele pressionou os lábios sobre os ombros dela e Sakura estremeceu, notando, tarde demais, que a manga do vestido descia até chegar à cintura. Porém, o momento que fez realmente seu corpo tremer todo foi quando ele a tocou nos seios, explorando os mamilos, que estavam rijos de prazer. Fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios.

▬ Deixe-me olhar para você... – despindo-a com pletamente, Syaoran a virou de frente para ele e começou a acariciá-la, começando pelos seios e descendo. – Você é tão linda.

A primeira reação que ela teve foi querer se cobrir com alguma coisa. Mas seus membros estavam paralisados e só conseguia apertar o lençol com as mãos. Ele inclinou-se para poder beijá-la num dos seios. Ele mordiscava-lhe o mamilo, deixando-a extasiada. Sakura não podia imaginar que aquela parte de seu corpo fosse tão sensível, e ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos e não conseguia evitar os gemidos que saiam de sua garganta.

Syaoran estava deixando-a ansiosa por saciar o desejo que havia sido despeitado dentro dela. Syaoran ergueu a cabeça apenas para olhar a reação dela. Subiu novamente e ela o beijou com voracidade, tomando a língua dele em sua boca de forma passional.

▬ Esperei tempo demais por você – ele disse ofegante.

▬ Não parece ter feito muita diferença. – a resposta saiu entrecortada e falha. Apesar de saber que deveria resistir a ele, inclinou a cabeça para o lado para que ele explorasse com a boca seu pescoço. Ele foi além e começou a lamber sensualmente a orelha dela, deixando-a excitadíssima.

▬ Você me deseja – ele disse num tom de vitória e satisfação, enquanto retirava a camisa.

▬ Impossível... – a boca agora estava seca. Ele estava inacreditavelmente _sexy _e másculo. O peito musculoso e o abdômen definido se destacavam no corpo atlético e magnífico.

▬ Não consegue fingir, _gioia mia. _

Syaoran saiu da cama para tirar as calças e Sakura continuou olhando-o, como se estivesse hipnotizada. A cueca marcava o sexo duro e excitado, e a curiosidade e a vergonha tomaram conta de Sakura. Imediatamente ela desviou o olhar, com medo que sua expressão a delatasse e acabasse com a farsa de que ela não era uma mulher fatal. Se Syaoran soubesse que seria o primeiro homem a possuí-la, acharia hilário. Além disso, descobriria que o suposto namoro com Yukito Tsukishiro não passara de uma mentira deslavada.

▬ Por que te incomoda o fato de você me querer?

Syaoran perguntou com voz sedosa ao voltar a se deitar. Com seu orgulho de macho, sentia-se desafia do pelo ar indiferente e distante que ela tinha agora.

▬ Porque não te quero – ela mentiu. Era melhor que se mantivesse a salvo de qualquer experiência verdadeira, para não sofrer ainda mais depois.

▬ Mentirosa! – ele sussurrou sua boca bem próxima à de Sakura. – Você tenta resistir a tudo que faço você sentir. Sempre fez isso.

▬ Isso se chama autocontrole, Syaoran. – a voz saiu pouco convincente, pois estava nos braços dele e os bicos dos seios tocavam o peitoral dele. O corpo voltava a trair suas convicções, umedecendo de forma intensa e rápida toda a área entre as pernas.

▬ Relaxe... Por mim – disse, beijando apenas o lábio inferior dela, enquanto com as mãos seguras descia a calcinha de Sakura até retirá-la totalmente.

Ela tremeu como se estivesse no meio de uma nevasca.

▬ Não posso.

▬ Por mim... Sim, você pode. Vai aproveitar muito mais.

Desvencilhando-se dos braços dele, ela apanhou o lençol e se cobriu. Estava assustada e intimidada com o assunto. Syaoran ergueu a sobrancelha.

▬ Está com frio?

Ela apenas ergueu os ombros. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto dele.

▬ Há pouco tempo, você estava em chamas lá em baixo, me provocando.

Ela se irritou com a afirmação.

▬ Não estava te provocando.

Ele arrancou o lençol e a trouxe para si.

▬ Ninguém faz isso tão bem – ele disse comendo-a com os olhos. – Com esse jeitinho de Lolita, você me deixa louco. Você me incita com os olhos.

E então, com a língua, brincou com o bico do peito dela. Sakura arqueou a coluna e fechou os olhos. Ele foi descendo até chegar aos pêlos que protegiam o sexo tão feminino e molhado de prazer. Ela soltou um gemido que parecia com um choro, quando teve o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo descoberto pela língua atrevida dele.

De repente, sentiu algo tão forte que levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, tomada pela surpresa. Em transe, agarrou os ombros e as costas de Syaoran. Não sabia quando aquela sensação havia começado, e muito menos quando iria acabar, mas queria que durasse para sempre. Parecia que ia explodir.

Syaoran, então, se posicionou por cima dela.

▬ Você está tão excitada quanto eu.

▬ Não fale nada... – ela implorou, não queria que nada atrapalhasse aquele momento tão único, tão inédito. Olhou-o fixamente e o beijou com paixão.

Syaoran agarrou as mãos dela e as elevou para cima da cabeça de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que se ajeitava entre as pernas dela. O sexo rijo roçou a barriga de Sakura. Sentia um desejo tão grande de que ele a penetrasse que era quase um sofrimento. Queria tudo ao mesmo tempo. Queria que aquela necessida de fosse suprida. Era algo maravilhoso e frustrante ao mesmo tempo.

▬ Syaoran... – ela sussurrou.

▬ Você é incrível! – ele murmurou e soltou suas mãos, agarrando-a pela cintura, penetrando-a com sofreguidão.

A dor extraordinária que sentiu, em seguida, fez Sakura soltar um grito. Imediatamente, Syaoran parou. Completamente perplexa com aquele novo mundo que ele havia apresentado a ela, Sakura olhou para ele com assombro, pois nunca havia imaginado que a primeira vez fosse causar qualquer desconforto.

Os olhos chocolates e incisivos dele tentavam des vendar o que dizia os olhos verdes de Sakura.

▬ _Accidenti__. _Não posso acreditar... Você é virgem... _Dio mio, _nunca houve outro homem. – Syaoran ficou olhando para ela, incrédulo, e lentamente balançou a cabeça. – Não. Nem pense em negar, _gioia mia._

Com o rosto e o pescoço vermelhos, Sakura estava absurdamente constrangida, mas ainda sentia os efeitos causados pelos toques e beijos de Syaoran. Determinada a fazer qualquer coisa para escapar do diálogo sobre sua total inexperiência, ela fechou os olhos e mexeu a cintura para ver se estava tudo bem. Sentia-se ótima. Não tinha nenhuma dor. E ele ainda estava dentro dela. Sem se importar com o orgulho ou a consciência, ela estava disposta a continuar as maravilhas que tinha descoberto e explorar ainda mais o prazer que havia sido interrompido abruptamente.

▬ Não se mexa... – ele disse, preocupado. – Estou tentando não machucar você.

Ela o estudou, admirando a beleza da pele bronzeada, pensando em como o desejava.

▬ Você não vai me machucar.

▬ Já te machuquei.

▬ Por favor, não pare.

Um sorriso vibrante se formou nos lábios de Syaoran e, tomado pela excitação, ele penetrou fundo, sentindo cada centímetro do sexo quente e úmido dela. Ela segurou a respiração e estremeceu. Ele a levantou, posicionando-a por cima dele, levantando-a e descendo-a, num ritmo constante. Fora de controle, Sakura deixou que os gemidos se tornassem mais altos e freqüentes. Era tudo com o que sempre havia sonhado. Quando o clímax chegou, ela gemeu com força, deixando que o gozo a transportasse para outra dimensão.

Minutos depois, Sakura tinha certeza de que havia morrido e nascido novamente, com uma sensação de felicidade plena. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Syaoran e sorriu. Ele a beijou com especial doçura e ela descansou relaxada em seus braços. Gostava daquele silêncio harmonioso, do corpo quente dele tocando o seu. Pela primeira vez, em semanas, sentia-se em paz.

Ele saiu de cima dela, porém continuou olhando-a. Os olhos chocolates não demonstravam qualquer rastro de emoção.

▬ Parece... – ele quebrou o silêncio – Que temos muito que conversar, _cara mia. _Não sou muito bom para esse tipo de conversa com mulheres. Vai precisar ter paciência. Mas, primeiro, preciso de um banho.

Sakura ficou parada como uma estátua na enorme cama. Então, aquilo era sexo, pensou. Os olhos estavam lacrimejantes, boca e garganta secas. Finalmente havia descoberto as maravilhas do pecado da carne, e não se arrependia. Ao se lembrar dos momentos de maior excitação, chegou a estremecer. Algumas partes do corpo continuavam dormentes. Não imaginava que fosse sentir aquela pontada de dor e pensou que havia sido ingênua ao acreditar que poderia manter a farsa de mulher experiente e segura na cama com Syaoran. Ele ficou impressionado, mas, pelo menos, não riu, recordou ela.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ela se perguntou que importância tinha isso. Por que perdia tempo pensando no que ele estava achando ou deixando de achar? Os dois tinham um contrato de cinqüenta páginas, que garantia ao milionário evitar qualquer tipo de envolvimento pessoal. Ela era apenas um passatempo e, se não tivesse ficado satisfeito com a mercadoria, bastava dispensá-la e pronto. Cansada de ficar deitada, saiu da cama. Foi então que reparou em sua nudez e se perguntou onde estaria sua mala de roupas. Com certeza, um dos emprega dos já a havia guardado em algum canto daquele imenso palácio. Foi até o armário de Syaoran e pe ou uma camisa de algodão para vestir. A idéia de que era apenas a garota-objeto de Syaoran dominou seus pensamentos. Tantos anos se guardando para se entregar a um homem que não sentia nada por ela além de atração física. O ar ficou pesado, de repente, e ela foi até a varanda.

A onda de prazer e felicidade que a tinha invadido até então se transformou em vergonha e ressentimento. Havia se transformado em outra pessoa, enquanto fazia amor com ele. Uma mulher que não conhecia, nem queria conhecer. Detestava Syaoran Li, com todas as suas forças. Mas, ao olhar para ele, ao ser tocada por ele, ao vê-lo sorrir, sentia fraqueza nas pernas e palpitações no coração. Nunca teria adivinhado que a atração sexual pudesse ser mais forte que a aversão que sentia por ele.

Até porque sabia exatamente que espécie de homem era ele; arrogante, sem coração, famoso por sua frieza. Era preciso muita falta de moral e caráter para que um homem tivesse a coragem de oferecer flores para uma mulher e, ao mesmo tempo, receber cinqüenta libras dos amigos, com a certeza de que a levaria para a cama! Ao descobrir a armação, jurou que iria se vingar e a primeira atitude que tomou foi exigir que ele arranjasse um quarto separado para dormir durante o fatídico fim de semana que passaram juntos, quando fugiu com Yukito Tsukishiro.

▬ Não pratico o celibato e não acho que o sexo é uma espécie de prêmio. Somos adultos – ele dissera na época. – Talvez seja melhor você pensar bem se quer ou não continuar comigo.

A ameaça a tinha deixado arrasada, pois já estava apaixonada por ele. Tinham saído apenas cinco vezes, em dois meses, antes de viajarem juntos para a casa de campo dele. Ele trabalhava quase vinte e quatro horas por dia e não costumava ceder. Tudo tinha que ser do jeito dele e quando ele quisesse. Como ela não satisfazia os caprichos de Syaoran, ele a culpava pelos esparsos encontros que tinham. Morria de medo de perdê-lo e sentiu-se pressionada quando ele a repreendeu na casa de campo. Ir para a cama com ele tinha sido algo que desejava muito, apesar do medo. Até descobrir sobre a aposta.

Decidida a ceder e se entregar a ele, saiu procurando por ele, na enorme casa. Em um dos cômodos, ou viu vozes e risadas masculinas. Teve vergonha de interromper e já ia se retirando quando ouviu seu nome.

▬ E a Sakura Kinomoto? – escutou Eriol Hiiragizawa, perguntando.

▬ O que tem ela? – perguntou Syaoran.

▬ Não deixa a gente morto de curiosidade. Conta tudo. Sem esconder nenhum sórdido detalhe.

▬ É, por acaso, o garanhão foi domesticado? Não posso acreditar que você está com ela há dois meses sem ter rolado nada – outra voz anunciou.

▬ As más línguas dizem que a moça é frígida, mas não duvido nada que Syaoran, com a lábia que tem, consiga dobrar a garota e fazê-la ficar molhadinha – Eriol deu uma gargalhada maldosa. – Acho que não foi muito sábio da nossa parte ter feito essa aposta, sabendo das proezas do Li.

Aquela conversa sórdida feriu os ouvidos de Sakura. Ela sentiu como se o mundo desabasse sobre ela. O sonho havia se transformado em pesadelo. Primeiro, pensou em confrontá-lo, mas depois teve que admitir que não era forte o suficiente e que acabaria re velando toda a sua fragilidade e dor para ele. Estava arrasada e foi procurar um lugar onde ninguém pudesse achá-la e assim chorar suas mágoas sem testemunhas. Escondeu-se numa das casas de hóspede que ficavam ao redor da mansão e lá ficou enquanto ouvia o barulho da festa que acontecia do lado de fora. Foi lá que Yukito Tsukishiro a encontrou, com os olhos vermelhos e quase fechados, com frio e tristeza. Ele foi extremamente amável e compreensivo.

▬ Você quer se vingar e eu quero mostrar para os meus fãs que ainda estou no topo – disse animado. – Então, por que não vamos embora daqui juntos e amanhã esperamos pelo escândalo nos tablóides e revistas de fofoca? Isso vai deixar o Li furioso... E com certeza ele vai perder a aposta.

Estava com tanta raiva de Syaoran que a fuga com Yukito parecia ser a única saída. Além disso, de pois do que faria, iria garantir a si mesma que nunca mais veria Syaoran novamente. Infelizmente, Yukito foi detido no aeroporto por porte de drogas e ela foi presa com ele. O cliente mais importante de Sakura cancelou o contrato e, ironicamente, rumores começaram a se espalhar de que Li a havia deixado por ter descoberto que ela era uma drogada. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu limpar seu nome, a carreira de modelo estava arruinada.

Voltando ao presente, Sakura sentiu calafrios. Devia ter aprendido a lição. Envolver-se com Syaoran mais uma vez seria um erro fatal e acabaria gravemente ferida.

(...)

**CONTINUA**

(...)

* * *

**Note:** DOIS CAPÍTULOS, DOIS CAPÍTULOS DE UMA VEZ SÓ! *-* O que acharam? Eu sou louca por esse capítulo. Porque será heim? ~sorriso pervertido~ Então, espero que vocês tenham gostado dos capítulos (apesar do quarto ser apenas enrolação), mas eu acredito que o quinto tenha compensado. Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários de todas; é sempre uma alegria imensa ler os comentários de vocês a respeito da história. Então meninas, não deixem de comentar suas opiniões sobre esses dois capítulos, ok?

Agradecimentos aos reviews de: JoseaneChan, Marllitah-chan, Lola, Ella-chan, MeRRyaNNe, Elara-chan, Alexandra Peccla, Aninha-san.

Até a próxima _loves_,


End file.
